Elevators
by Abbeldy
Summary: It was always the Elevators for the right kind of wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything!**

**A/N – I know most people don't like this, but be kind when you review and give it a read at least!**

Addison did not want to go into work. She knew Sam was already there. She was stunned at the kiss they had shared. She wasn't sure how he felt, but he blew her away! She stood in the elevator and took a deep breath. She adjusted her dress, patted her sleek, smooth hair, which she had spent about an hour straightening it to perfection. The door opened and she stepped out. The Dell handed her files for the day and she glanced around to see if she could spot Sam.

"Dr. Bennet wants to meet you at St. Ambrose." Dell said smiling.

Addison nodded at her, grabbed her files and went to her office. There she looked in the mirror. She was flushed and she looked hassled. Five seconds was all it took for him to get her to react like a randy teenager! She drank some water, hoping to cool herself down and put whatever she thought she needed in her bag and went to St. Ambrose.

At the reception, she waited for a nurse to get free.

"Um, Dr. Bennet is expecting me. I'm Dr…." She was cut off by the sound of her name. It was the wrong Dr. Bennet.

"Addison. In here. Twins in two uteruses. I've never seen anything like this." Naomi said excited. She went back into the room before she looked at Addison.

Addison was horrified. She remembered Seattle. The Ham or Eggs situation. She wondered what it would be with Sam, if it would be with Sam. She was quite reluctant to go in with Naomi. The room was small and she was sure Nae would be able to tell that something had happened! She went in and examined the girl.

"Hi! I'm Addison Montgomery. Everything looks fine for now, but we're going to watch you closely okay?" Addison checked the chart for anything she needed to be aware of. There was nothing. She smiled at the patient and went out.

"Addison!" Naomi called. Her friend was acting incredibly weird. Like it was an effort for her to be there! "What's up? Everything okay?"

Addison tucked her hair behind her ear, then remembered the straightening, and un-tucked it. "Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you are acting really weird. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah. I have to go though. I have patients back at the practice. Page me if anything changes. Thanks. Bye Nae."

Addison all but ran out of there. He was her best friend's ex! Naomi's ex! He was Sam. _Sam!!!_ All she could think of was doing the nasty with him! She had to get a grip. She was again in the elevator. It was a close place and all she did for the entire 2 minutes up was picture what she could do with him, in that closed, private place. She smacked her palm on her head a couple times before shaking it, attempting to get a grip. She almost had a stupid orgasm just thinking about him. What the _hell_ was wrong with her? She muttered under her breath "Get a grip Addison!"

She walked out of the lift only to see Violet there. She didn't need her there. Violet turned and looked at Addison and grinned.

"Oh my God! You and Sam yesterday! You look like you had sex!"

"What?"

"_What?"_

Sam came up behind Violet to hear her accuse him and Addison of having sex! What the hell! Could she read minds? He hadn't come out of his office all morning because it was all he could think about. Her. Him. Legs. That was it.

"No, no. I meant. Oh God. Okay. I meant you and Sam were amazing yesterday. Trying to save that family in the mountains, must have been harrowing. And Addison, you look flushed and your hair is messy. So I meant that you look like you had sex. Not that you and Sam… oh God! No. Not you and Sam."

Addison visibly relaxed. Their secret was still safe. Her secret was still safe. She glanced at Sam out of the corner of her eye to see him looking hurt. What the hell did that mean? She was about to say something like "Hi!" to him when the temp called her attention to her patient.

"Mrs. Gate, Hi. I apologise for the delay. I had to go to the hospital for a consult. Will you come with me?" She led her to exam room 4, glancing at Sam's retreating figure. She felt a little hurt. He hadn't said anything. She wore a pretty dress, her hair was almost perfect, she was so into him and he said nothing. She decided to ignore it and commit a hundred percent to her cases till she could go home. Then she would cry. The rest of the day passed with her not talking to anyone. While she worked, oblivious to the world outside her patients, Naomi went up to Sam.

"Hey!" She said as she walked into his room and shut the door behind her.

"Naomi! Hi. Hey. How are you? Anything I can do for you? Do you need a consult?" Sam was flustered. His ex wife was here. He had made out with her best friend. And he couldn't stop thinking about her, even though it was clear she didn't feel the same way.

"Okay. I want answers. Why are you and Addison so odd? What's happening?"

"Nothing is happening Naomi. Why must something always be happening?" Sam stood in front of her with his arms folded. He didn't feel anything for Naomi. She would always be the mother of his child and hold an important place in his life, but there was nothing but friendship there.

Naomi looked bothered. Something was going on. And she wasn't in on it. She decided to attack Addison who was working with warp speed. She needed to stop and give her best friend the deets on what's sent her into such a tizz!

She opened Addison's door and walked in.

"Naomi! Is there something wrong with the twins? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Addison stood up and started to get her stuff together.

"Addison. Nothing's wrong with the twins. But what is wrong with you? Something is wrong and I'm not leaving till you tell me."

Addison looked nervous. She didn't know how to deal with this. She just wanted to tell Naomi and screw everything because she really wanted to talk to someone. But it was Sam. There was no freaking way she could tell Nae. She just looked at Naomi and said "There is nothing to tell nae. Nothing to tell. I have to go."

She walked out of her office and went to the place behind the Practice. There was a small bench and when she got there, she saw Sam sitting there. She turned to go before he saw her, but she changed her mind. She needed answers. She walked up to the bench and Sam looked at her. He simply patted the spot next to him and she sat there. They sat for about two minutes and then they faced each other.

Sam looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her again. He kissed her lightly and she leaned into him and deepened the kiss. He broke it and looked at her.

"Addie you are… You are you. Not Naomi. And I like you. A lot."

Addison looked at him and just kissed him again. She leaned back "I like you too. A lot."

Sam linked his hand with hers. They looked at their hands and it felt right. It was scary, and so wrong, but so right. She smiled at him.

"What are we going to tell Naomi?" Addison asked, apprehensive.

"Oh God! She came into my office demanding that I should tell her what was wrong with me. I didn't know how to tell her that I thought I was in love with you." Sam looked closely at Addison waiting for her reaction.

"In love with me?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Too soon?" He said grinning.

"Yeah. A little too soon." Addison grinned back because she knew where Sam was coming from, and he knew where she was coming from. How does one date her best friend? It was convenient though. Their houses being so close by and all.

Sam grinned at her and got up. Addison looked at him questioningly.

"I think we should tell. Before anything happens."

"Oh God. Don't say anything. Kiss me once again before the drama happens." Addison said, leaning in.

Sam put his arm round her waist and drew her flush against him. They were the same height when she wore her heels. He could feel every inch of her against him and he kissed her deeply. With tongue this time. The broke apart after a long time and headed up to tell Naomi. Addison took the stairs.

**Please review!!! I can leave this as a oneshot or write more. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. 'Tis just the way it is.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. I apologize for the delay. I'd like to introduce my beta for this series – Summer! She is kickass and from France! Now, without much ado, read on!**

Sam got out of the elevator and looked for Naomi. She wasn't in her office on the 4th floor. He went to Dell to ask him where she was, whilst texting Addison that she wasn't in her office.

"Hey, Dell. Have you seen Naomi? I need to find her."

"Uh, no. But Pete was looking for you. Said he had a patient who needed a consult from you. Do you want me to tell Naomi you were looking for her?"

"Ah. No. I'll find her. Thanks. Pete's in his office?"

Dell nodded and Sam headed back down again. Addison came up the stairs, panting a little. It was five floors, after all. But at least she had worked off her excitement. Sam said he loved her. It freaked her out. But she was determined to not let another Kevin happen again. She would not think about it. Sam knew it was too soon for her. She could totally handle this.

She went up to Dell to ask him where Naomi was. He looked at her strangely.

"You aren't planning something are you? Like that takeover. You're buying out her practice, are you?" Dell asked standing up. He was still quite protective of Naomi.

Addison looked confused. "What are you talking about? Why would we want to buy out the practice?"

"Well, Sam asked me where she was and now you. The last time you two wanted her, we know what happened." Dell said, looking sheepish.

"No! God, no. That… this is nothing like that. Not that this is something. This is nothing. Don't you have work to do?" Addison walked into her office in a huff.

Dell knew something was up. He just didn't know what was happening. He was going to find out though. No one could keep a secret in this place. Naomi came up in the elevator and went straight to Addison's office. Dell saw her, blinked, and she was gone. Poof!

******

Naomi barged in and slammed the door to Addison's office. She looked furious. Addison immediately got up from behind her desk and approached Naomi and made her sit sown on the couch.

"Nae. I can explain. I am so sorry! I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"That man Addison! That man! He is…"

"I am so sorry bout kissing Sam. It's just that..." Addison said cutting Naomi off.

"You kissed_ Sam_??? SAM? YOU KISSED HIM? What? When?"

"Nae. I thought you knew. That's why you are here, right?"

"No, I didn't know, Addison. I was here to let off steam about that ass in my office. Only I came here to find the biggest ass in the world. How dare you?"

"Naomi! I'm sorry. It isn't what you think. It's.."

"Do not try explaining your way out of this. You kissed Sam, Addison. My ex-husband!" Naomi started to storm out when Addison grabbed her hand.

"You _slept_ with my brother! Archer. You slept with him."

Naomi looked ready to explode. She was literally smouldering. "Don't you throw that in my face, bitch. You know that that's different. This is _my_ Sam. You kissed my Sam!" Tears started rolling down her face. She turned to walk out. Addison didn't try to stop her this time.

Addison just sat back on the sofa trying to figure out how it had gotten that bad. She called her a bitch, for crying out loud. Naomi never called her names. Never.

*****

Naomi went to the elevator without looking at anyone. Violet just stood there staring at her. Dell was shocked because he had never seen Naomi like this. The elevator door opened and she got in, sat down on the floor and started sobbing. Shaking and racking sobs.

"Dell hold the elevator." Violet told Dell and ran inside to help Naomi up and took her to her office. Dell started to march towards Addison's office when Sam came up the stairs.

"Hey Dell. Is Addison with a patient? It looks like all the blinds are drawn." He said looking over his shoulder at her office.

Dell looked at him, and he knew that whatever Addison was up to, Sam was involved. And since he didn't hit girls, he pulled his arm back and let it fly towards Sam's face.

"No! Dell! What the hell is the matter with you, man?" Pete shoved Dell after seeing him punch Sam. Sam was on the floor and his face was bleeding. Pete helped Sam up and glared at Dell.

"What you did, what you and Addison did, just sent Naomi over the edge. I hate you. You are the worst kind of person to do this to her. Whatever you did." Dell grabbed his messenger bag and walked out, taking the stairs.

Addison came out after hearing all the commotion. Her face was tear streaked. She saw Sam, saw his face bleeding and saw Pete. She turned on her heel and went back inside.

"What is going on? What did you guys do?" Pete asked Sam.

"Nothing I can say right now. I need to talk to her."

"Wait. Let me get ice for your face." Pete went into the kitchen to get ice, while Sam gingerly felt his face. He looked at Addison's office. He took a step towards the office when Violet's door opened and Violet stepped out.

Violet looked at Sam like he was the scum that scum fed off. Hate, anger and disappointment was all over her face. Sam knew Naomi was in her office and somehow knew about Addie and him. He started towards Vi's office when Violet stopped him.

"No, Sam. You do not get to go in there. You do not get to talk to her right now. Do you realize what you've done? Her best friend, Sam! Her best friend." Violet said, shaking her head.

"I have to talk to her, Violet. You don't understand. I don't understand. What? How did she know? Who told her?" Sam asked, still walking towards her.

"Addison told her."

Sam was shocked. He turned around, grabbed the ice pack from Pete who had just come out of the kitchen and walked into Addison's office and shut the door.

"What is going on?" Pete asked Violet who was making tea in the kitchen.

"Well, since everyone knows, seeing Sam's face, Sam and Addison are together."

"_What?_ How? When? Oh my God! Does Naomi know?"

"Yeah she knows. She's in my office. She just found out. Looks like the best friend thing is Addison's calling card. Didn't she cheat on her husband with his best friend?" Violet said shaking her head again. She couldn't believe that people would do this to each other.

They looked out to see Addison pushing the elevator button impatiently while Sam just stood and watched while holding her sleeve. He was saying something in earnest.

*****

Addison cursed the elevator. Why was it so slow? She could feel Sam's warm fingers on her arm, holding her. She focused on it, because it was the only thing holding her. She could not believe she was going down this path again. Except this time round, she was the Mark. She didn't know what to feel. She was shivering. A sign that she was going into shock. She tried willing it to stop. The world was spinning, she just wanted to faint, but she couldn't. She feebly pushed the elevator button again. She could vaguely hear Sam saying something.

******

Sam could feel Addison shaking. He didn't know if she was going into shock, if she was getting hysterical... When he went into her room, she was hyperventilating. He had to get her a bag and try and calm her down. She then told him what had happened in between sobs. She told him she couldn't believe what had happened. She told him about the name calling that had happened, and how she was indeed a bitch. Then she said that she had to go, get away from everyone. She grabbed her purse and marched out, but she was swaying. Sam walked out behind her, concerned. As he held her, the elevator door opened and she swayed and fainted. He wasn't fully prepared, so she pretty much fell onto the floor. She cracked her skull on the floor.

Violet and Pete, seeing Addison fall rushed out immediately. Sam was screaming for someone to call 911. Addison was bleeding from the side of her head. Sam was worried because she wasn't waking up. He shook her gently and patted her face calling out "Addison". He tried to remain in control, but it looked like the entire drama was taking a toll on him. He looked up with glistening eyes at Violet who was calling 911, but she was looking straight ahead. When he followed her gaze, he saw Naomi walking towards him, with only concern on her face.

Elevators were a mess alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Like always, I own nothing.**

**AN: Nothing much to say really. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

Naomi went into the kitchen and got a wet cloth to blot the bleeding on Addison's forehead. Sam pressed it gently to her head and dabbed around it and they all waited for the ambulance. Addison's eyelids fluttered.

"Addison? Addie? Can you hear me?" Sam asked immediately, barely restraining his concern.

"Sam. Give her a minute. Let her open her eyes" Naomi advised gently, though she also leaned over and hovered.

Addison could hear faint voices, but it hurt too much. The light was blinding and she felt the tears well up at her eyes and she closed them again. The voices were growing stronger. She could hear her name being said multiple times and some medical things she ought to recognise, but she just didn't. She heard someone ask her to open her eyes, but it was too bright. Like that door in the Matrix. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She felt a hand holding hers and she tried to squeeze it for comfort because she was scared. She couldn't. She tried again and again, but it was almost like her hand would not do what she told it. She opened her eyes to find it not as blinding, and spotted Naomi sitting beside her. They were inside an ambulance. She remembered when she rode to the hospital with Archer.

"Hey! You opened your eyes. How are you feeling?" Naomi asked her gently. Addison turned her big green eyes at her and looked around wildly, trying to find focus.

"I cant move my hand, Nae. I cant freaking move my hand! Make it move. Please make it move!" Addison tried to sit up but the paramedic held her back firmly.

"Dr. Montgomery, you need to relax. You need to calm down ma'am." The paramedic put the oxygen mask on Addison.

"You can't move your hands? Either of them?" Naomi asked prodding her other hand. "Can you feel this?"

Addison lifted her other hand and moved both her legs. It looked like it was only her left hand then. She looked at Nae worriedly.

"Don't worry, and don't be scared. We'll get to the bottom of this alright? Relax." Naomi was really worried. She smiled at Addison while she texted Sam to call Archer and get him here as soon as possible.

The ambulance reached St. Ambrose in 7 minutes flat and Naomi ran in with the stretcher. They went to get a CT scan and Nae waited for Sam, Pete and Violet to show up. When they came in, she filled them in on the hand situation. Sam told them that he called Archer and that he was on the way. It would take another 7 hours for him to get to LA from Connecticut. Naomi hugged Sam. She was worried about their best friend.

"Should we call Derek?" Sam asked Naomi.

"I think we should hold off 'til we have more answers. It could be nothing. A momentary loss of control. It happens. It could happen. Archer is on the way. Hold off, is what I say." Naomi was firm and it was what Sam needed to stop himself from freaking out.

"We need to talk." Sam looked at Violet and Pete who were talking to a nurse about paging Charlotte.

"I know. I'm really upset and furious and I feel betrayed, Sam. But at this point, both of you are my best friends. And one of us is in trouble. Everything takes a back seat. It's just the way it's supposed to be. We'll talk later." Naomi looked at her shoes the whole time she said this. It had all disappeared when she saw the woman with red hair lying on the floor. Now with Sam's reminder, it had all come crashing back. She took a deep breath and faced her ex husband, her best friend and betrayer all rolled into one.

Sam looked at Naomi and was stunned. This woman always surprised him. Just as he was about to tell her something, Charlotte and Cooper came through the doors.

"What happened? Is she okay? What's going on?" Cooper asked Violet and then looked at Sam and Naomi.

"It's Addison. She fainted. From shock. But now her left hand seems to be paralysed. So they are just getting a CT scan. Her brother Archer is on the way." Sam said. The more he said it, the more real it was, the more scared he got.

The on-call doctor came out to tell that the CT scans were done and that Addison was in her room. Sam held up the scans to a light and looked at them.

"I can't tell. Nothing is standing out. Can you?" he handed them to Cooper. Cooper also held them up and looked at them. "I can't tell either. Nothing seems to be obviously wrong." Cooper said handing them back to Sam.

"I'm going to get her admitted here and I suggest you call that ex husband of hers. Isn't he some fancy neuro guy?" Charlotte asked before walking away.

Sam looked at the others. He wanted to wait for Archer before he got Derek involved.

"I think right now, we need to see her. I need to see her." Sam turned and left.

"What's going on? When did Sam and Addison get all close?" Cooper asked, having had missed the action that day.

Violet looked at Naomi. So did Pete. Cooper just looked confused.

"Sam and Addison are together. Yes _together_. I need to get coffee. I'll get some for everyone." Naomi left because she was too raw to handle the questioning. She didn't know what was right anymore. What she could trust.

"Look, Naomi is trying to deal with this. It's a huge blow. Right now, she is focusing on her friend getting better. So let's us not talk about it to her, Sam, Addison or each other. Give her the time and space she needs to settle. This is all that will be said on this subject. Agreed?" Violet said looking at both Pete and Cooper in the eyes.

They mumbled their agreements and then Cooper asked, "What about Charlotte? Do I tell her?"

"Yes. But at home. Now, we shut up." Violet said nodding. Charlotte came back with some papers and a chart and another doctor.

"This is Dr. Andrea. He is the head of neuro here. And obviously the best in the city. He is going to take over Montgomery's case. Where did Sam and Naomi go? Are they calling that husband of hers? There is no need now. We have Dr. Andrea." She pulled Dr. Andrea forward.

"Hi. I'm going to head over to Dr. Montgomery's room now. Once I examine her, I'll be able to answer your questions. Please take a seat." The very tall doctor said and walked towards Addison's room.

"How tall do you think he is?" Cooper asked.

"Taller than you." Charlotte answered rudely and followed the tall doctor.

*******

Sam looked up as a really tall doctor walked in. Addison was awake and listless. They both looked at him as he introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Andrea. I've looked at your CT scans. May I check your eyes?"

"Uh. Yeah sure." Addison said, still nervous.

The doctor checked her eyes, reflexes in the other limbs and finally looked at the gash on her forehead. It didn't look too bad. He tapped her left forefinger. It moved a little. He looked at her and grinned.

"Dr. Montgomery, there is nothing to worry about. You suffer from poor reflexes, which is down to your concussion. You should be fine by tomorrow. I'd like to keep you here for a couple of days, under observation. May I ask what caused the fall?" Dr. Andrea enquired politely.

"Ah. She was in shock. I don't think she's eaten all day either." Sam filled in.

"Well, I recommend you get something in and have a good night's rest." He smiled and walked out the door to update her friends.

Sam looked at Addison. She looked so relieved. The colour was back in her face. "Hey, baby. You feeling a little better now?"

Addison smiled and nodded. "I was quite scared. Sam. What about Nae?"

"Don't worry about that now. You get back to normal and we'll sort it out. We are all adults." Sam leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Sorry. I just wanted to do that."

"I know." Addison smiled.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit and let Naomi spend some time with you, alright? She was really worried." Sam said getting up.

"Yeah. I want to see Nae."

Sam went out and Addison looked up for a minute wondering if praying would help. She then looked at her hand and tried moving it. She could barely shake it and it really hurt her head trying. She gritted her teeth and tried again.

"Hey! Addie! What are you trying to do, you crazy woman?" Naomi said walking in and holding Addison's hand lightly.

"Hey. I was trying to make it move. I can feel you holding my hand. I can't hold yours though." Addison said forlornly.

Naomi laughed. "It's alright. You will soon. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm okay. My head hurts. Maybe me slamming it on the floor wasn't such a great idea, huh?" Addison tried to make an attempt at humour.

Naomi rolled her eyes and then they both laughed.

"Ow. I shouldn't laugh." Addison said clutching her head with her free hand.

Naomi reached out and held Addie's head, also snickering. Addison stopped laughing and looked at her best friend. "What's going to happen with us?"

"Shhhh. Let's deal with that later. Now you must sleep like that yummy doctor said." Naomi told her.

"He is insanely yummy, isn't he?" Addison asked her friend, grinning. There was still a hint of trepidation, and there would be until they all talked.

"When did doctors become that good looking?" Naomi asked.

Addison only grinned. She shifted to one side of the bed and patted the side for Naomi to join her. Naomi climbed onto the bed gingerly and slept next to her. They both looked up when Sam popped in to see what was happening. He smiled at them and shut the door.

******

Addison was woken up in the morning by the sound of voices outside her room door. She could swear it was her mother, Bizzy. But that was in no way possible because she was in freaking Connecticut.

The door opened and Sam came in.

"Hey, beautiful! How are you feeling?" he asked and leaned in to give her a kiss. He meant for it to be light, but as soon as their lips made contact, nerves frizzled and he felt her tongue probing and he parted his lips. He sucked on her bottom lip before letting his tongue explore her mouth. Addison grabbed his shirt with her left hand and tried to undo the buttons. Sam pulled away, panting.

"Addie. Not now. Outside. I can't. We can't. Not now. Not like this." He said in between kisses and he pulled back and stood up.

Addison wiped her mouth with her hand and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. We'll get to it. Right now…."

"May I see my daughter now, Samuel? Have you warned her?"

Bizzy Montgomery walked into the room. Sam looked sheepish and Addison was in shock.

"Bizzy? Archer? What are you doing here?" Addison asked in complete shock.

"Sam called us, Sis." Archer said and walked over to Addie's side. He took out a tiny torch and looked at her eyes.

Addison swatted at him. "Stop that, Archie!" She looked at Sam. "You called them?"

"I called Archer. I panicked. Ms. Montgomery came along. They arrived last night." Sam said, looking at a spot above Addison's head.

"And he stood like some guard dog not letting us near you 'til now. Really, Samuel." Bizzy said and looked at Addison closely. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes, I did." Addison said touching her hair.

"You know, short hair makes some people look older." Bizzy said.

"Ms. Montgomery, why don't I buy you some nice breakfast?" Sam said. He was scared that Addison would explode. She was a bright shade of red.

After Sam led Bizzy out, Addison looked at her brother who sat there with a grin on his face.

"Why the hell is she here, Archer?" Addison asked.

"She'll tell you in her own time. Now if you excuse me, I need to find this Dr. Andrea and say hello to Naomi." Archer got up and walked out.

"You leave Nae alone. You hear me?" Addison yelled at his retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**A/N: For a while, I really thought something was wrong with the universe. See, I am a klutz, and for 2 weeks, nothing even remotely klutzy had happened! Like, I dropped a fork! Then today, I tripped on a chair and fell on the wall. It hurt, but I'm back! Everything is okay! Anyway, thanks Summer for beta-ing! And hope you guys like this! Also, I'm spelling Naomi's nickname as Nae instead of Nai (like how the PP people do) because Nai means dog in an Indian language. That's how it's spelt.**

Addison was in a bad mood. She lay on her bed barking at nurses and bitching to Naomi about everything. It was what happened when either of her parents were around. Her mother had disappeared for the entire morning and Addison was grateful. She kept Naomi by her side so that Archer wouldn't go anywhere near Nae.

"So, the latest gossip: You interested?" Nae asked her friend with a gleam in her eye. Addison, though very proper, loved gossip. She needed gossip like she needed air.

"Uh, hell yeah! Gimme!" Addison said, smiling widely.

"Hell yeah? Who are you and what have you done to my Addison?" Naomi asked, honestly stunned.

"Sorry. When my mother is here, things happen to me. You know that. Why is she here? What does she want or need or... why is she here?" Addison asked frustrated.

"I don't know. But gossip?" Nae gently reminded her.

"Yes. Tell me. What's been happening? Is it Violet?" Addison asked eagerly.

Naomi grinned at her friend. "No, not Violet. It's Cooper and Charlotte. Ready for it?"

"Tell me already!" Addison semi-snapped.

"Charlotte was married and didn't tell Cooper. Cooper is pissed and isn't talking to Charlotte. Apparently this has been going on for weeks now." Naomi told her in a hushed voice.

Addison looked pissed. "He's punishing her for not telling him she was married? For weeks? Oh please! The things he made her do, to lie for him, lie to the law! That is forgivable, but a woman hiding something that is from her past is not? Who does he think he is?" Addison almost yelled.

Naomi was nodding as she said this because she felt the exact same way. Cooper was acting like a twelve-year-old who found out that Santa was not real. Come on! He was a grown man and there are so many things that are much worse. Just as she was about to voice out her opinion, Charlotte came in.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Addison said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Hey Charlotte! How are you?" Naomi said, also smiling. They looked really weird and Charlotte called them on it.

"Okay. What's going on? You two look like those smiley-masked men from that movie; Scream or Shout or something like that." Charlotte said, looking at them sceptically.

"Oh nothing. Really. We were just talking. Like hangin'." Addison said and then cringed at her own words while Naomi glared at her.

"Hangin'? What the hell is wrong with you, Montgomery? Should I get her brother in here? Some brain damage he may have missed?" Charlotte looked at Addison, frowning.

"No, no. My, uh, my mother's here. She does things to me. This is normal when she's around. Really." Addison told Charlotte earnestly.

"Alright. But something's up. Between the two of you. No nonsense in my hospital. You understand?" Charlotte told them.

Addison and Naomi nodded, sheepishly. As soon as Charlotte went out of the room after checking Addison's vitals, the two burst into giggles. They laughed without pause for ten minutes. Addison clutched Naomi's hand and Naomi stopped laughing.

"Addison, your hand! You can move it! You can move your hand!!!" Naomi all but screamed.

"Oh, my God! I can go home!" Addison said, excitedly. "Oh, my God, I can go home." Addison said again, this time dejectedly.

"Why? What's the matter?" Naomi asked with concern.

"My mother. My brother. They will both be at home. I have to deal with them!" Addison said slowly, like she was trying to explain something to a small child.

"Oh. Oh! I didn't even think of that. Addie, I can keep them off your hands, like, take them out?" Naomi offered.

"No. You will not go anywhere near my brother. He is too damaging. You can deal with only one Montgomery – me." Addison said firmly.

Naomi smiled at her friend's protectiveness and got up. She went out and asked a nurse to page Archer.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked, sitting up.

"Getting Archer over so that he can give you the all-clear. So that you can go home and deal with your crazy-ass family. I need to deal with mine." Naomi said.

"Yours? What's wrong with yours?" Addison asked, talking fast.

"Maya. She is dating. A Rink or Pink or Dink. And she was wearing a skirt so small I could almost see her behind! And she was about to leave wearing that after I left home for work!" Naomi said, getting worked up.

"Oh, my God. Maya? Really? Little Maya?" Addison asked, stunned.

"Yes! Sam thinks I'm overreacting, but you know what boys are like at that age! God alone knows what is happening with her! I need to deal with that!" Naomi said.

"I don't know what's worse. Bizzy and Archer or a teenage Maya with a Rink boyfriend." Addison said and as soon as she said it, burst out laughing. Naomi joined her and they were interrupted by Archer, Bizzy and Sam.

"Well, what's going on here? Hello Naomi. I was looking for you, but here you are. With my sister." Archer said walking into the room.

"And here she'll stay." Addison said, sticking her chin out in an attempt to be firm.

Sam looked at Addison and grinned. While Archer checked her reflexes in her hand and checked her eyes and stats, Bizzy went forward and stood next to Addison. After the entire procedure was over, Bizzy asked for a few minutes alone with Addison.

"I don't think that is a good idea. We need to get you checked out so you can go home. Now come on, let me remove all the needles and let's get you out of here." Archer said in a tone that brooked no debate. He removed the IV needle and helped Addison up. Once she was standing, she realized everyone had a nice view of her bare ass and she put her hand behind.

"Okay. Now that we have all seen the nice lady's ass, out. I need to change. All of you out." Addison said.

Naomi stayed back to help Addie into her clothes. Just when Addison finished putting on her clothes, Naomi said "You have a nice ass". Addison looked at her in mock shock. When they walked out, she saw Sam, Archer, Bizzy and an old family friend.

"Susan! Hi! How are you!" Addison said, going forward to hug her. Archer looked stiff and literally pulled Addison away from Susan.

"Archer! Stop yanking me. I can walk, thank you very much." Addison complained and gave Sam a questioning look. Sam shrugged his shoulders and went along with the Montgomery clan.

Once they were out the door, Sam volunteered to take Addison in his car. Archer readily agreed with him, which was strange. But Sam and Addison went to Sam's car while Archer pulled out Addison's car from the parking lot and Bizzy and Susan got in. As they sped off, Addison looked at Sam.

"What's going on with my brother?" Addison asked Sam, looking confused.

"I have no idea. Really. He got all weird when that Susan woman showed up." Sam said, looking down at his hands.

"Huh. That is so strange. Susan is an old fami…." Addison was cut off when Sam just leaned over and gave her an open mouthed kiss. Addison inhaled deeply and she smelt Sam's cologne and it drove her wild. She clutched at his shirt and returned the kiss with the same ardour. She was completely smitten and in lust with him. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned into her a little more and kissed her more deeply. He untucked her shirt and ran his hand up her back, drawing her closer to him. She arched her back and he felt goosebumps on her skin. He smiled. As he reached for her bra but there was a honk. That brought them out of their lustful daze and he drew back.

"Damn it!" He swore softly, while Addison straightened herself. She put on her sunglasses, as he did his and they drove out, avoiding the eye of the honker.

As they reached her house, she turned to him and rubbed her hand up and down his thigh.

"I don't want to go to my house yet. We told Nae. She knows." Addison stated.

"We should go to my house then." Sam stated and they went to his house.

As soon as they went inside, they tore each other's clothes off and ran up to the bedroom in the buff, holding hands and giggling like randy teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**A/N: Happy New Year people!!! Sorry I've been really late! I have no excuse. Thanks Summer for betaing this!**

Addison walked back to her house at 3am in Sam's jammies. Sam had literally torn her top last night. It had no buttons and was ripped down the front. Her nice DVF blouse! The sex was mind blowing though so she didn't feel too bad about it. She opened the door carefully and felt like she was 14 all over again, sneaking back into the property. This was her house and she was an adult. She straightened her hunched body and walked purposefully and fell over Archer and Naomi.

"Oh crap!" Addison cursed while trying to find purchase as she gathered her legs together to stand up.

"Shhhhhh!! You'll wake Bizzy up!" Archer hissed at his sister, while handing a very dazed Naomi her clothes.

"My living room _floor_? You could not find a better place?" Addison hissed back at her brother. He was topless, but had his pants on. She looked up to thank the heavens when they heard a creak. Archer, Addison and Naomi became very still, not daring to breathe. Then they heard a door open.

"Oh shizzle dizzle fizzle kizzle! She's up." Addison said. Then she turned to see her brother and her best friend still in stages of undress. She got up and looked down smugly. "Well, I am dressed. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I was getting a drink of water when I found the two of you. Tsk tsk tsk. Such shameful behaviour, Archer. I raised you better." Addison said, imitating her mother with that last sentence.

Addison went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water when Bizzy came downstairs. She looked scornfully at her son and Naomi before turning to face Addison. Addie stood confidently and looked at her mother, waiting for her to "go-all-Bizzy" on Archer.

"Addison. Coming home at 3am in a man's clothing is exceedingly shameful. I raised you better." Bizzy said and reached over for Addison's glass of water and took it with her as she went back up the stairs. Addison stood there gaping like a fish, making inarticulate sounds.

Archer laughed so much that he actually started choking. Addison walked over and whacked her brother hard on the back. Really hard. Archer stopped choking and glared at Addison. It was really like she was 14 again. As they smiled at each other, Naomi cleared her throat.

She looked at Addison and pointed at her pyjamas. "Those are Sam's." That was all she said and the laughter died on Addison's lips.

"Yeah, they are." Addison said, looking her friend in the eye.

"They look horrible on you. No wonder Bizzy hated them." Naomi said, grinning. She reached out and punched Addie lightly on the arm. Addie laughed and said that she was going to bed and headed upstairs. Once she was under the covers, she heard the main door shut and a car start. She turned to her side and snuggled in and went to sleep.

******

The next morning, the entire Montgomery clan assembled in the kitchen for breakfast. Bizzy looked stern, Addison and Archer kept exchanging looks and snorting and Susan was making breakfast.

Addison looked up at Susan and it just occurred to her that she was here. "Hey, Susan. I'm so sorry we didn't get to chat last night. How are you?" Addison asked and got up to walk into the kitchen to help her.

"Oh I'm doing great. How are you feeling? Do you have a headache?" Susan asked while she flipped the pancakes.

"No. No headache. Well, not now at least. So how come you are in LA? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like having you here, but…" Addison asked sneaking a quick bite of the pancake.

"Um, you know the drill, Addie. Where your mother goes, I go." Susan said, not quite looking Addison in the eye. Addison thought it was weird, but let it slide and went back to the table to sit opposite Archer.

When Susan came to put pancakes in everyone's plates, Archer got up. "I'm not hungry. I have to go." He walked up, leaving Addison puzzled. She looked at her mother, whose lips were pursed.

"Would you like some?" Susan asked Addison.

"Oh, yes, please! I'm starving!" Addison said, grinning at Susan.

"Why, didn't that man you were with last night feed you anything?" Bizzy asked, breaking her silence.

Addison took a deep breath. "We ate dinner Bizzy. It was lovely. Thank you, Susan." Addison said, cutting a triangle in her stack of pancakes.

"I see. Are you not going to tell me who this man is?" Bizzy asked, in between bites, and exchanged a look with Susan.

Addison caught the look. "No, Mother. I will not tell you who the man is and what's going on? What's with Archie? And you guys?" Addison asked, getting worked up.

"Addison, you will not raise your voice at me. And nothing is going on. Your brother seems to have left his manners in Connecticut." Bizzy said, in a calm, low voice.

Addison didn't buy it for even a millisecond. She let it drop and focused on finishing her pancakes. Once that was done she thanked Susan for the breakfast, pointedly ignored her mother and went out to see if Sam was ready for work.

Sam was in his car when Addison slid in next to him. She reached for him and kissed him on the lips. She was about to deepen the kiss when she heard "Eeeewwww!! Auntie Addison!". She drew back immediately and looked at the back seat.

"Maya! Oh, God. Hi!" Addison said, turning a bright red. She glared at Sam who was laughing. It was as if she was doomed to be 14 that week.

"Auntie Addison, are you boinking my dad?" Maya asked straight out.

Addison looked at Sam who nodded and then turned to face Maya. "Don't you think the word 'boinking' is extremely crude? And if you are asking me if I am dating your dad, then yeah. I am." She said smiling at Maya and linking her hand in Sam's.

Maya grinned at Addison and Addie felt that she had the child's approval. She grinned back and asked "How's Rink?", meaning to make conversation.

"Not you too! It's Dink. Not Rink or Pink. I will kill Mom for this." Maya said and leaned back against the seat looking pissed off.

"Not if she kills you first, Miss short skirt-wearing… person." Sam said looking at his daughter in the rear view mirror.

Maya sat forward. "Daddy, why can't I live with you? I'll walk the dog. I'll be the best behaved, most helpful house guest you've ever had. I'll even make myself scarce when you and Aunt Addie want to boi- I mean spend time together. Please, please, please!!!" Maya begged her dad.

"I'll talk to your mom. Don't get your hopes up!" Sam told his daughter, and Addison squeezed his hand. Maya was happy. She didn't remember her dad being this happy and relaxed, ever. Addison was definitely a good thing. Her cell phone buzzed and she flipped it open to check her text and giggled. It was Dink.

"Is your BFF making you LOL?" Sam asked, quasi seriously.

Maya and Addison burst out laughing. Maya rolled about in the back seat, almost falling off.

"Oh, Daddy. Please don't ever say that. Ever." Maya said, with tears in her eyes. They reached her school and in a sudden rush of affection for her dad, she gave him a tight hug, and squeezed Addison's shoulder and ran off.

"I didn't know Maya was in the car. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how you wanted to tell her." Addison said looking at Sam, stroking his forearm.

"It's okay. It wasn't how I planned it, but now she knows. That's good." Sam leaned in and kissed Addison's worried face.

"My mother quizzed me this morning. But something's going on, Sam. It's like Archer hates Susan, my mother and Susan have something going on and I am the only one who doesn't know anything." Addison said. It felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Who's Susan?" Sam asked. "Oh, that lady from the hospital. Black hair, bangs?" Sam asked again, remembering.

"Yes. That's Susan. Bangs?" Addison asked smirking, as Sam pulled the car out of the drop zone.

"I know some stuff. Don't worry 'bout it Addie. Things will work out. Now we go to work. Fun, huh?" Sam said grinning.

They made out a little at a signal and then zoomed away when the light turned green. It was going to be an interesting day at work. The twins were due today.

**A/N: I am leaving The Captain completely out of the story. And I couldn't resist putting the BFF line for Sam. Love it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Don't own anything.**

**A/N: So not going to get this beta-ed. Have a loooong weekend coming up. And the Crossover. And Jimmy Kimmel. Yeah. I'm loving this weekend. **

Addison and Sam walked into the office, holding hands. They walked up to Dell, who still gave them dirty looks and collected their case files. They went to their respective offices, separating from each other with a sweet smile. They were going to try not to be that annoying PDA couple at work. Be friends. They lived next door so they could always hang out later.

Just as Addison settled into her chair and turned her computer on, Naomi came in, after a light knock on the door. She walked in and plonked herself on the couch.

"Hey!" Naomi said. She was exhausted. Maya had grilled her last night after she had caught Naomi sneaking in early in the morning. Who was the mother she thought. Luckily she had called Sam the previous night and had arranged for him to pick Maya up to take her to school.

"Hey! Looks like you got home okay. You look tired though." Addison said, grinning at her best friend. Things were still a little awkward with them, but it looked like things would blow over. She leaned back in her chair after typing out her password.

"Oh boy. Maya, my fifteen year old, caught me sneaking into the house! She grilled me about my 'nocturnal activities' as she called it. I was mortified! Luckily I pulled out the mom card and shooed her back to bed. Then hyperventilated. Is this the life of a single mother? It's eventful, I'll give it that." Naomi said, while Addison laughed. "Do not laugh at me you beast!" Naomi exclaimed, making Addie laugh even more!

"Well, you at least didn't have to deal with the Bizzy aftermath. Hey, did my brother tell you anything about Bizzy? And Susan? Something is going on. He was acting really weird this morning. He wouldn't eat pancakes! He loves pancakes!" Addison said, clicking on a ping alert from Charlotte. It opened and it said that Ms. Graham, the lady with the twins had just gone into labour. Just as she was about to tell Naomi, their pages went off. Naomi checked it and looked at Addison who was gathering her stuff.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I have to go down and get my stuff." Naomi said standing up. "And Archer didn't mention anything. We'll talk about this later." She said walking out.

Addison called out "Thanks" and continued putting the zillion papers on her couch. Jeez, she needed to sort her desk out. Such a pain though. She muttered to herself and didn't see Sam standing at the doorway with coffee. He was smiling cause watching Addison talk to herself was ridiculously funny. Addie sensed that she was being watched and looked up to see Sam. She stopped muttering, picked up her bag and swept past him, not looking at him, pretending to be angry. He went after her and gave her a coffee and a kiss. She was still pouting in the elevator when he called her cute. She called out "Puppies are cute. I'm a hot, smoking, sexy woman." and let the elevator shut. She grinned to herself when she saw Naomi walk into the elevator. Naomi looked pissed.

"What's up?" She asked Nae, concerned.

"That infernal man makes me want to slap him! He is beyond annoying." Naomi said, seething. She was all strung out.

"Nae. Twins. In. Two. Uteruses. It's cool. We get to operate." Addison said, knowing how to brighten her friend up. The elevator came to the ground-floor and they went to Naomi's car, because Addison had come in with Sam. Stupid move, she cursed inwardly.

They drove to St. Ambrose and went upstairs to operate. It was 5 hours by the time they were done. There were complications that needed to be sorted though, and Ms. Graham was seriously lucky she had Addie operating on her. Once they were done, they went to the cafeteria for some food. They were quite hungry and settled over some garden salad, which Addie ordered, and some chicken something that Nomi ordered.

"So. What's up with the Montgomery clan?" Naomi asked, between bites.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Archer seems to be in some kind of fight with Susan. I do not know why. She is perfectly nice. Always with my mother…. Maybe that's it. He is jealous?" Addison asked Naomi sceptically.

"I doubt it.. It seems weird. Have you asked him? Or Bizzy? Or Susan?" Naomi asked looking intrigued.

"No I haven't. I don't want to ask Bizzy or Susan, and I never get the chance with Archer. I talked to Sam about this, and he said that I was over reacting or imagining things or something like that."

"I don't know what to say. This is puzzling. I think you should just ask them. Do you have anymore patients?" Naomi asked Addison.

"No I don't actually. And you are right. I'll go home and make my mother tell me. I'm Addison. I can do this." Addison said nodding and building her courage.

"Well, you can drop me off and take my car, or Sam's. Go talk to them Addie!" Naomi said, urging her friend, who was obviously upset. She hoped it wasn't too bad.

The ate the rest of the meal in silence and then got into the car and drove back to their practices. Once there, Addison went up to borrow Sam's car. She knocked on his door before going in.

Sam looked up to see Addison in his doorway. He smiled widely. He realised that he was always happier when he saw her. He got up and went up to her. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her inside. He shut the door and leaned towards her for a kiss. Addison was about to hold him off and she got a whiff of his cologne and all was forgotten. He always smelt so freaking good. She also leaned in and they met in the middle. He sucked on her lower lip, he had figured out that it drove her wild. He walked her backwards till they reached his desk and she sat on top of it, wrapping her legs round his waist.

He un-tucked her blouse and ran his hands up her back. Just as he was about to undo her bra, she came to her senses. She pushed him back.

"Shit, Sam. We can't. Not here. I came up because…." Addison said panting. She got off the table and started dressing herself.

"Because?" Sam asked, also panting. He wiped his mouth and looked at Addison frowning. He didn't know what she wanted.

"Because I need to borrow you car. I need to go home and confront Bizzy." Addison said, turning to face him. She walked over and hooked her thumbs in his belt holes.

"Oh sure. You want me to come with you?" Sam asked. He knew this was going to take a lot of courage from Addison. It wasn't everyday that a person confronted Bizzy Montgomery.

"No thanks. It's something I need to do on my own." She said smiling and pecked Sam on the lips, simply because she couldn't resist. She took the keys from Sam's hand and walked out to the sound of Sam shouting "Drive carefully! I like that car!"

She pulled up in the driveway behind her car and went inside. There was no sign of life downstairs so she headed upstairs. Bizzy's room door was just drawn to a close so Addison pushed it and went in, not wanting to knock in case Bizzy was asleep.

She was horrified to see Bizzy and Susan kissing. They immediately broke apart when they heard Addison say "Mom! What the hell!" and slam the door, walking away.

Addison couldn't believe what she had seen. She went downstairs to see Archer, who had just come in. She looked at him in shock. Archer knew what his sister had seen. He made a move to go to her, but she made an inarticulate noise and cringed. He poured her a glass of Gin and passed it across the counter. She swallowed it in one go and went out of the house. Archer ran a hand across his face.

******

Sam came home after getting a ride from Naomi, promising to give her an update about Addison. He went up to freshen up so that he could go to the Montgomery house. When he came up he found a lump on his bed wearing his pyjamas. He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Addison turned to face Sam. Without a word, she reached up and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before he pushed her back gently. "Let's just sleep." He said and stripped down, pulled on his other pyjama bottoms and spooned with her, hugging her close as she cried gentle sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!**

The next morning, Addison refused to get out of bed or talk. Sam made her coffee, which she gulped, cringing when it scalded her tongue. It was almost like she welcomed the pain. When he gave her breakfast, pancakes, since she loved them, she turned and buried her head into the pillow crying. He had no clue what was going on! No matter how much he asked her she wouldn't tell him anything.

He had a lot of patients that day so he had to leave her and go to work. He kissed her on the head and left in a daze. He was really worried about her, but didn't know what was going on. He debated calling archer, but decided not to. He didn't know if she would want that. He reached work and meant to tell Naomi, but he was distracted by a case.

Addison got out of bed. She looked at the pancakes regretfully while she dumped them in the bin. Her breath hitched when she saw that Sam had kept one stem of purple orchids on the table. He was so sweet and she had been shitty to him, taking complete advantage. She debated going home, but wasn't ready. She curled up in the bed and watched a Gilmore Girl re-run. She cried again when she saw how close Lorelai and Rory were and wished she could have had even one percent of that. Hell, she wished she could have had Lorelai and Emily's relationship. She switched channels and landed on Buffy. She watched the teenager kick some vampire ass and felt a little better. After about an hour, she felt and heard her tummy rumble. She took the throw on the couch with her and got some serial and milk. She took it outside to eat on the porch. Immediately she knew it was a bad idea.

Archer saw his sister finally emerge from Sam's house after what had felt like a decade. He walked over and sat opposite her. He watched her eat the soggy mess that was Kellogg's and milk. Neither of them said anything while she ate and sniffed occasionally. Archer broke the silence once the last spoon was shoved into her mouth.

"Addison. You want to go shopping today?" He asked, very seriously.

"No." was all Addison said. It was the first word she had uttered since last night. She sniffed some more.

"You're annoying when you sniff." Archer said, seeming to ignore her brokenness.

"Do you want some cereal?" Addison asked, getting pissed off. She wanted her brother to say something, but he seemed to be comfortable being an ass.

"That crap you just ate? No thanks. I'll pass. So, I want to see this Rodeo Drive business." Archer said glibly.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you? You know what happened, what's been happening! Why wont you say something? You are being such an ass! I hate you. Get the hell out of my house!" Addison screamed, standing up and pretty much losing it. Her voice cracked as she started to cry again.

"This is Sam's house." Archer said, picking up her empty bowl to sniff, to see if what she had eaten smelt good.

"Get out! Just go away! You are the worst kind of brother I could hope for. I hate everyone. You all suck. Leave me aloneeee!!!" Addison said, sobbing on the last word. She sat on the ground and sobbed really hard and loud.

Archer simply knelt beside her and held her while she mourned her life. He was so angry with Bizzy for doing this to her. As if she wasn't damaged enough. He pulled her closer and rocked her murmuring "If I suck, you suck also." Like he used to say when they were little.

Once Addison was done crying, she got up. She gave her big brother a watery smile. "Thanks. You always know what I need. I needed to get it out." She went inside, motioning for him to follow her. She made him a bowl of cereal and milk and pushed it towards him. "Try it. It's not too bad."

"It looks disgusting. It also smells weird." Archer said looking at it with distaste.

"It tastes like heaven though." Addison said, looking elsewhere because she knew that if she looked at him she would burst out laughing.

Archer scooped up a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He chewed a couple times and spit it out. "Addison, you are very funny. I will get you for this!" Archer swore, glaring at his little sister who was laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. He was glad that she was able to laugh. It made him think that she would get over the crap. He needed to find out what was up with her and Sam though. He smiled at her and pushed the cereal bowl back across the counter towards her.

Addison picked up the bowl and put a spoonful into her mouth. She hummed and said "Oooh see, yummy!" and put another spoonful. Archer raised his eyebrow at her. "Remind me to introduce you to this thing called bacon." he said and moved to the sitting room and made himself comfortable on the couch. It was a sign for serious conversation. Addison inhaled deeply and went to sit next to him. "What do you want to know?" she asked him, while looking at her feet.

"You and Sam? Since when? Naomi obviously knows. Is it serious?" Archer asked his sister, concerned.

"I don't know if it is serious. We like each other. A lot. I don't know Archie. I don't know if I want to inflict myself on him. He's one of the good guys. Do I want to do this to him?" Addison asked Archer and herself.

"I think you should let me decide." said a voice from the doorway. Sam had cancelled the rest of his patience and he had come home to check on his girl.

Archer got up. "Well I've got that shopping to do." He bent down and hugged his sister and walked out, after placing a palm on Sam's shoulder in friendship.

Sam went and sat beside Addison. He massaged her shoulder for a bit. "I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like she is a disease. It's not nice." he said and continued massaging her shoulders.

Addison turned and looked deeply into his eyes. She then slowly leaned forward and gave Sam a long open mouthed kiss. She hugged him tightly and said something that she had never said first to a man before. "I love you." was all she said and she sat back, looking hopeful. She waited while he didn't say anything and then she dropped her hands from his face and looked down.

Sam could not believe what he had just heard. He was euphoric. It was only when he felt her hands drop from his face was he brought down to Earth. He took them both in his hands and waited till she looked at him. "I love you too. I do." was what he said. She smiled so wide that he could count the lines of happiness framing her beautiful eyes. he had never seen such beauty before and it was humbling.

She suddenly stopped smiling. "My mother is a lesbian. My father, the whore, is the committed one. My mother is a lesbian." Addison said, letting it tumble out. She told Sam about how Archer knew and about her walking in on Bizzy and Susan. She told him about her past, about what made her who she was today. Sam listened to it all, making appropriate comments. After she was done, he told her that she needed to tell her mother to leave. "Leave? You cannot tell Bizzy Montgomery to leave! She's...Bizzy!" Addison said. "You are Addison. You are the woman I love. Now tell that woman to leave." Sam said forcefully, like he was trying to give his strength to her. "I don't know Sam. I cannot face them. I'm not sure how I'll react." Addison said. She felt like she was letting Sam down.

"Well, I'll tell them to leave. Now relax. Watch TV. I'll be right back." Sam got up and left. Addison watched him go. "No. I will not be a coward. I'm a cheater, not a coward!" she muttered to herself and got up to go behind him. When she walked into the house she overheard Susan saying that Bizzy needed to talk to Addison and that they weren't leaving till they saw Addison. Just as Sam was about to say something, Addison walked in. She said two words and walked out, pulling Sam with her. Those words were "Please leave."

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**A/N: Well, I'm super excited bout this episode, with the Addisam!!! I cannot wait for this to happen! Anyway, here is my next chapter!**

Addison pulled Sam out of the house and went onto the deck. She pulled him close to her and kissed him, as a fresh batch of tears poured down her face.

"No one has ever stood up for me, ever protected me. Thank you" She said blubbering. Sam hugged her and linked his hand in hers as he led her back to his house. They went inside and kissed some more. When Addison attempted to remove his shirt, Sam stopped her and went and sat on the sofa where they just snuggled and watched Friends. Addison went to sleep on the couch, in Sam's arms and he felt a thrill of excitement. Never had a woman fallen asleep in his arms. He hugged her lightly, before having to wake her up to go upstairs.

The next morning, Addison woke up early and went back to her house. Her family was gone and she breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up all the empty bottles that once had gin in them and dumped them in the recycling bin. She pictured the trash man getting a shock when he saw the twenty or so bottles. Maybe he would call Alcoholics Anonymous for her. She grinned and went upstairs to see if there were more bottles lying about. Just as she picked up a half empty bottle from the guest bedroom floor, she heard her cell ring downstairs. She set the bottle down, picked up Milo, who had come to say hello, and skipped down. She was happy in spite of what had happened. She checked the caller ID and was surprised.

"Mark! Hello!" Addison said, as she set the squirming Milo down.

"_Hey Addie. I need you. Come to Seattle now please_." Addison laughed at the absurdness. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and opened the fridge to take out the milk.

"Mark, you've got to be kidding me. I cannot up and fly out to Seattle just because you _need_ me. Whatever that means." She said as she poured the milk over the cereal and heard the crackling as the cereal soaked.

"_It's my daughter Addie. We need you._" Addison almost fell over. She went over to the couch and sat down, the cereal forgotten.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Addison asked, concerned and feeling a little sad. It still was not okay that he had a child with another woman.

"_She is pregnant and something is wrong with the baby. Please come Addie. I really, really need you here._" She contemplated it and then smiled.

"I'll be right over." She hung up and ran upstairs, leaving a confused Milo in her wake. As she dumped a change of clothes in her bag, she dialled Sam's number. It went to voicemail and she was a little irritated, but she had no time to wonder where he was. She quickly told him that she was going to Seattle, and that she didn't know when she would be back. But that she would call him from there and keep him posted.

******

Sam came home from his run. He was feeling quite restless and had gone out for one. He saw that his home phone was blinking. He was hoping it was not Naomi calling about Maya. He didn't have the time to get ready and then go pick up Maya for school. He crossed his fingers in his left hand and pushed the button.

"Hey Sam…. Pick up. Dammit. Where are you? I'm going to Seattle now. There is an emergency there. I don't know how long I'll be but I'll call you from there. Have a good day. Bye!"

He frowned. He didn't like Addie going to that place, with Derek and Mark and all those people. He didn't like them. He called her cell, but it was switched off. She was probably on the plane. He hung up and went up to take a shower and get ready for work.

******

"Hey Sam. Where's Addison?" Naomi asked. They usually came and left together. She was trying really hard to accept them as a couple. It hurt that they would do this to her, but when she saw them, and left herself out of the equation, they made a perfect couple.

"She is in Seattle." Was Sam's sullen reply. He just continued to eat the yogurt. He hated it, but it suited his mood.

"Seattle? Why?" Naomi asked, quite shocked.

"I don't know. Her phone is switched off and she left me a message this morning." Sam said and walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to discuss the prospect of his girlfriend being surrounded by her exes.

Naomi was shocked but went and told Dell to cancel Addie's patients as Sam wasn't doing or saying anything. He looked like a four-year-old whose favourite toy was taken away. She went back up and called Addison. The phone rang and she waited for Addison to pick up.

"_Hello?_" Naomi smiled.

"Hey! Why are you in Seattle?" Nae asked and sat down at her desk and switched her computer on.

"_I'm on my way to the airport now. I'll come back and explain." _Naomi waited as she sensed that Addison wanted to ask about Sam. She mentally prepared to give an answer.

"_I guess I'll see you soon._" Naomi was pleased as she bade her friend goodbye. Once that was done, she hung up and smiled. Maybe it was all going to be okay. She gathered her files and went to the all-staff meeting she had called.

********

Addison walked into the practice and nodded at Dell as she went to her office. She then called Sam and told him that she was back. The next thing she saw was her door opening and Sam walking in. He shut and locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Welcome back. Are you planning on telling me why you went there?" Sam asked, not bothering to hide that he was pissed off.

"It was Sloan Sloan. Her baby had a condition, which was operable. So I went there to operate. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was pissed when I didn't get you on the phone." Addison said wearily. She was tired, tired of Mark, of Sam, of Naomi, of her parents of just everything.

"Hey. What's up? You okay?" Sam asked softly and went around her and started massaging her neck. Addison was surprised. She had expected him to start yelling at her and get all righteous, but he was making her feel so good instead.

She got up from her chair and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks. I needed that. For one thing to not make me feel like shit." Addison explained. She told him about what had happened, what was wrong with Sloan and how Mark had lost it in her OR and had literally told her to get out. She was upset about everything and it was like she was watching her life fall apart.

Sam hugged her tight as she told him everything. "Your life is in no way falling apart. If Mark wants to be a douche, then it's not your fault. He can have the pre schooler. You have me. You'll always have me? Okay? I love you Addison Montgomery and I got you."

Addison didn't know what to say. Sam always had a knack for saying the right thing, for calming her down, for keeping her together. Even when they weren't together, he always had her back. She loved that about him.

*******

The next morning, she got a call from St. Ambrose. She was surprised to find Mark there. Sam had come to the hospital with her and said hello to Mark, but was a little cold to him. Addison felt happy about this on the inside. After all he had put her through and had humiliated her in front of everyone by shouting at her in the OR, he deserved it.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it on you. Will you please fix Sloan?" Mark asked, looking down. The apology was hard for him.

Addison just walked past him into the patient room to check on Sloan. While Addison was gone, Sam looked at Mark.

"Be nice pretty boy." Was all he said and he left to go to the practice.

*******

The practice was all abuzz when Addison walked in. She smiled at Dell and Violet, who were gossiping, and went to her office and sank into her couch. Just as her brain was about to explode with thoughts about everything, Mark walked in and she could hear the gasps from Violet and Charlotte. He came into her office and shut the door.

She looked at him and he sank into the couch next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Mark suddenly got up and started pacing.

"When did we get so old?" He said standing in front of Addison.

"I don't know. Bizzy is a lesbian." Addison blurted out. She could hold it in no longer.

"What? Bizzy? Really?" Mark said, quite shocked, picturing Addison's proper mother.

"I know!!! I have nothing now. Everything was a lie! My dad – not a cheater. He is the poor fool who is in love with a woman who is in love with Susan!I have nothing! I have green juice and… Mark! What are you doing?" Addison squeaked out the last question. Mark was standing in front of her naked. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Addison. Lexie dumped me. This is what we do. It's what we do best, it's why we are so good together." Mark said walking towards her.

Addison squeaked again and went around her table. "Mark. Put your clothes on!! I don't do this anymore. I have a boyfriend. And I love him very much." Addison said steadily.

Mark was stunned. No one had rejected him. He looked at Addison.

"Sam? You and Sam?" He asked incredulously as he put his pants on.

"Yes. Me and Sam. We've been together for a while." Addison said quietly. Mark was hurt. He was really counting on him and Addison getting together. He tried to keep the hurt from his eyes, but he was not fully successful.

"I'm sorry Mark. But I'm happy. I'm finally happy, someone loves me. He knows everything about me, and yet he wants to be with me. And want to be with him." Addison rubbed Mark's clothed back.

Mark nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise." He was embarrassed.

"It's okay. I will not be your rebound. You just broke up Mark. You aren't over her. You need to see if you can get her back." Addison said gently and got up and left. She had to tell Sam what had happened, she didn't want him to find out from anyone and think something had happened. She had felt nothing for Mark. He was now an ex. He held no appeal for her, just like Derek. She had truly been happy for Derek and Meredith and she had Sam to thank. She was so completely and truly with him.

**A/N: So I hated that Mark was such a douche bag and rejected Addie for Lexie. Like really? I wanted him to be the hurt and rejected one. Moron that he is. Hope you like this chapter! Review please! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe Shonda could give me Addison and Sam? Please?**

After Mark went away taking Sloan with him, Addison was looking forward to some quiet down time. She had even forgotten what life without drama was. The more she thought of it, the more she started yearning it. She just wanted to get way from OWC, the people and she hated to admit it, but Nae. Even though Nae was ok with her and Sam, she still felt guilty. Things were not the same, not that she ever expected it, but she missed her friend. Her birthday was coming up.. Maybe she could take a nice vacation somewhere. The more she thought of that, the more she liked the concept. She wanted Sam to come with her, but if she had to go alone, she didn't have a problem with that either.

She walked into work and dumped her stuff in her office before going to Sam's office. It was locked so she knew he wasn't in yet. She went back to see Dell pop up from underneath his desk.

"Hey Dell! Have you seen Sam? Or anyone?" She asked, looking around the eerily empty office.

"Oh I think Sam is on the 4th floor. There was some case with a woman who is having some weird kind of pregnancy. Big case." Dell asked nodding. It was like he was convincing himself. Addison looked at him oddly and went to the elevator in a huff. Dell visibly relaxed as the door closed and he called Naomi. "She's on her way." He hung up and raced down the stairs.

Addison was a little annoyed. She knew why but was determined to not say anything. She went in and headed straight for Nae's office. Everyone, including Violet and the wheelchair dude were huddled over something on Nae's desk.

"Hey! What's going on? Why wasn't I paged about this? I mean I am only an OBGYN, but you should have paged me when there was a _pregnant woman_." Addison said getting angrier by the second and her voice getting louder. She put her hand on her hip and was quite puzzled because she felt a lump in her throat. What the hell, she was not going to cry because they didn't page her! She swallowed forcefully and waited as they did something and turned. She couldn't see what was going on inside that little circle.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" The entire group sang for her, but stopped as soon as they saw the tears rolling down Addie's face. Sam went up to her and pulled her towards a couch, making her sit on his lap.

"Hey! What's the matter? What happened?" He asked tenderly, pushing the hair off her face. He didn't care that Naomi or the rest of the group were there. All he cared about was that the woman he loved was unhappy on her birthday!

Addison stopped crying after a few minutes and looked up sheepishly "I'm sorry." She said. Then in usual Addison style, she changed her mind and got off from Sam's lap forcefully and walked forward. "I thought you guys forgot! I waited all morning for a call, for you, Sam, to maybe come over. And nothing. I came into work and nothing. And this beautiful surprise... Why am I ruining it? Someone stop me!" She said grinning. Sam was amazed. he had never seen a woman go from sad to angry to happy in literally two minutes!!! He laughed and started singing for her again. The others joined in, and it was a very nice cacophony. She grinned from ear to ear, feeling quite happy. Sam had his arm around her and Nae had Addie's hand in hers. her world was near perfect and she shut her eyes, committing this moment, and everything about it to memory. Sam squeezed her a little and let go of her. She bent to blow out the candle and she made a wish. Everybody clapped. Soon, the cake was cut and eaten and everyone needed to go back to work. Naomi asked Addison to stay back for a few moments. When everyone left, Nae closed the door. Addison was a little apprehensive.

"I just didn't want to give you your present in front of everybody." She pulled out a big box and set it on the table. Addison opened it eagerly and looked inside. It was 4 boxes of beautiful Loubs. "One for every decade." Naomi said grinning.

"Oh my god! I love them! I love them so so so so much! These are amazing Nae! Thank you!" Addison exclaimed and pulled her best friend into a bear hug. This was turning out to be the best birthday in a very long time! She gave Nae a small smile and went up, back to her office, lugging the big box. When she went in, she opened the box and traded her old pair for a new pair of shoes! She looked up when she saw her door open and smiled at Sam who walked in.

"Shoes? She got you more shoes?" Sam asked.

"A woman can never have too many shoes sam. Especially me. I thought you knew that by now!" She said walking into his open arms.

Sam kissed her long and slow. She moaned, pressing herself against him and drew back when she felt something.

"Thanks Addie. Only what I needed to treat Mrs. Culpman who is 70." Sam said stepping back.

Addison looked down, smiling. "Can you not look?" Sam asked lifting Addie's face to look at his. Addison's eyes were shining with unconcealed humour.

"Are you happy? " Sam asked her seriously.

"I'm so happy Sam. Sometimes, it's like it's not real!" Addison said, stepping closer to him, putting her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

Sam gave her a quick and stepped back. He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday" he said.

She took the box eagerly and opened it. she bet it was earrings. She loved presents and loved presents that were jewellery!! She was stunned when she saw the ring.

"Sam? What..." She asked. She was not ready for this step.

"It's not an engagement ring Addie. It's aquamarine, your birth stone. I want you to think of how happy you are right now, every time you look at this ring. It's a happiness ring." Sam said explaining it to her. She was stunned, that he would think of something like this. She loved white gold and aquamarine! She just stepped forward and hugged Sam tightly, who hugged her back.

"I'm going to see Mrs. Culpman, but I have cleared your schedule for this evening from 4pm. So be ready?" Sam asked, whispering it in her ear. Addison nodded, gave him another squeeze and stepped back.

*****

It was 4pm. Addison was packed, had her bag on her shoulder and was pacing. She was back in her old shoes because the new ones pinched like crazy! They needed to be broken in. There was a knock on the door before it opened and Sam's head peeped in.

"Oh good. You're ready. Let's go." he said, extending his hand to hold hers. They walked to the elevator, where as soon as the door closed, Sam pulled her in for a long kiss. They made it to her car and drove back to his house. They went in, kissing all the way to the door where he fumbled for his keys. She giggled and looked at her happiness ring. He felt very happy when he saw her looking at it. They went in and he took off his shirt as she shut the door. She ran her soft hands on his chest, marvelling at his muscles. "Your boobs are bigger than mine!" She said half giggling and half breathless as he was kissing her neck.

"I think you should let me be the judge of that" Sam said, removing her top and unclasping her bra. He looked at her, his eyes dark with desire and carried her to his bed where they made many many new memories for her happiness ring.

**A/N: Well, it's my birthday on the 3****rd****, and since I don't recall when Addie's birthday is and since this is my fic, it's Addie's birthday on the 3****rd**** of march also! So Happy Birthday Addison! It's a small chapter, but there are things in this one, that I will need for the next. Thanks to all who reviewed and story alerted! Continue reviewing! Hope you liked this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Nothing's changed. **

**A/N: Basically I need to write something for work and I'm using Addisam to get me in the mood. Idk how what kind of mood it will be though :P**

It was about two weeks since her birthday. She was supposed to go to Cabo with Sam tomorrow. Instead of shopping for bikinis and flip-flops, she was in bed, feeling like she had the flu without the runny nose. Her throat was raw from all the throwing up, and if Sam made her drink another glass of honeyed tea or some other thing, she would kill him. She didn't have a fever, but her eyes burned, she coughed and cried as she dialled the numbers to cancel her vacation.

She blubbered over the phone, getting the travel agent to cancel the tickets. She hung up, and in a fit of anger and frustration flung the cordless over to the other side of the room. She turned the TV volume really loud and buried her face in the pillow, willing this illness to get the hell away.

Sam came into her bed room, with a glass of nice, hot and sweet tea. It seemed to be the only thing that Addie could keep down and he didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been this way for 3 days. Well, 3 days that he knew of. He put the tea on the side table and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back slowly, massaging it. She moaned, except it came out like a croak and he tried to stifle his laughter. His girl was not a pleasant patient.

Addison turned around and looked at him with her large sorrowful eyes. "I cancelled our tickets." She croaked grumpily.

"I brought you tea." Sam said, nodding and smiling sympathetically.

Addison leaped out of bed. She got energy from lord knew where but she paced up and down next to her bed before turning on Sam. "You will not feed me that ghastly concoction anymore. That is what is making me sick. Tea in the morning, evening and night. You tell me what person won't fall sick after drinking that slop everyday, all the time! Done, done, done! No more. Now I am going on vacation. If it becomes a pukation, so be it. We'll just buy a whole lot of puke bags for the plane." She walked around the room, looking down like she was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked tentatively. He was debating on what would be the best way to dissuade her from the "pukation" as she so rightly called it.

"The phone! Where is the phone?" Addie said impatiently, as if it should have been obvious to Sam.

"Why are you looking for the phone on the floor?" Sam asked, curious.

"Because I threw it." Addison said, getting a little calmer. It was occurring to her how foolish she looked and sounded.

"I see. And why did you choose to throw the phone?" Sam asked calmly, knowing it was going to irk her.

"Oh my God! Could you not be this calm guy for one minute? I am having some kind of fit here and you are all like "I see". What is that?" Addison asked stalking over to him and sitting on the bed. She was tired. The only reason she was going so long without retching was that she hadn't eaten in more hours than she could remember.

"You need to calm down. You are tiring yourself out. And this whole "I'm not going to go get myself checked" thing is going to stop. Since you're up, were going to the hospital!" Sam said standing up. He pulled her up, finger combed her hair and took her down to his car.

Addison was just too tired to argue. She still looked pissed off and defiant. "Babe, if we know what this is, we can treat it and then go to Cabo! Surfing!" Sam said squeezing her hand. He knew this was hard for her. He didn't want to call Archer though. "I'm not calling your family this time." Sam said, glancing at her.

"That didn't even occur to me! Sam, if you call them, or if anyone calls them, I'm chopping your balls off while you sleep." Addison croaked, glaring at him.

"I said I wasn't going to call them! Calm down. Dammit Addie! Why do you drive a stick shift? It's annoyingly complicated!" Sam getting a little frustrated when the car stopped for another time.

Addison giggled a little and offered to drive, which was immediately turned down. They finally reached the hospital, where they got off and Addie clung to Sam's hand. Charlotte met them at the entrance, because Sam had called ahead.

"Montgomery! What have you gone and done to yourself now?" She asked and ushered her into a wheelchair.

"Like hell I'm sitting on that. I can walk thank you very much." Addison said and stalked into the hospital, wobbling a little.

Sam shrugged at Charlotte's questioning look. "If she makes hell for me at the hospital, it's you I will have drawn and quartered." Charlotte said, walking after her independent patient.

****

Addison sat on the bed, having a dejavu moment. Sam walked in and kissed her forehead and Charlotte and a nurse followed behind her.

"You need a blood test Montgomery. Then you can sleep here for a bit till the results come back." Charlotte announced and nodded at the nurse to proceed. The nurse collected her sample as the group watched.

"Somehow I like being on the other side of the needle" Addison said, grimacing. She huffed and lay back, scooting over to one side of the bed, making room for and motioning for Sam to join her.

Sam climbed into the bed and put his arm around her. She had lost quite a bit if weight. She put her head on his chest and slept for a while.

*****

Naomi came and popped her head into the room. Sam beckoned for her to join them. Addie was awake, but grumpy. She didn't like just lying there. Naomi smiled secretively at her and pushed Sam out. She wanted some girl time with her best friend. Sick or not. Sam went back to the practice because he had patients to see and both Addie and Nae assured him that they would call as soon as they knew something.

"So what's up?" Addison croaked at her best friend, who was sporting a mile-wide grin.

"White kissed me." Naomi said, looking at Addison closely to gauge her reaction.

"White, like your boss White? Like the multi millionaire White?" Addison asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yessss!" Naomi hissed, gripping Addie's hand in excitement.

"Oh. My. God. This is… this is wow Nae! When? Where?" Addison asked and the two women spent the next two hours acting like teenagers, analysing every word, expression and move.

*****

Charlotte came into the room, holding what was obviously Addie's test results.

"Well, what is it? I want to get rid of this sucker and go to Cabo!" Addison said, sitting up on her bed.

"Well it's two things actually…." Charlotte said hesitating.

"What are they? Nothing serious right?" Naomi asked, concerned for her friend. She didn't like how Charlotte was hesitating.

"You better call your boyfriend and then page me." Charlotte said and walked out.

Addison was puzzled and dazed. "Whaa?" She asked Naomi. The worst possible scenarios were screaming at her. The biggest word flashing in front of her eyes was cancer. She always feared it, had regular check ups, drank that green juice cause it said that it helped prevent it.

Naomi called Sam and asked him to come over immediately. She lay down next to Addison and hugged her. "It's nothing. It cannot be anything Addie." She said over and over again.

****

Sam rushed over to find them in the bed. There were tear tracks on Addie's face, but she was staring at a wall. Naomi looked at Sam and told him to page Charlotte.

Charlotte came in and asked if Nae could step out. Naomi was indignant. "I will not leave my best friend Charlotte!" She said angrily.

"It's not bad. It's very delicate, that's all." Charlotte said, glaring right back at Naomi. Suddenly they heard Addison gasp.

"Oh f***! Oh f***! Oh f***! I'm pregnant. That's it. I'm late, I'm throwing up, my breasts are sore… I'm pregnant." Addison said hysterically. She was freaking out. She looked at Charlotte for confirmation and Charlotte nodded.

**A/N: Sooooooo….. What did y'all think? Liked it? Tell me!!! :D Now I must write my work stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shonda did not give me this pair!**

**A/N: This is a short chapter. The next one will be much much longer. Enjoy!**

Naomi clamped her hand over her mouth, whether in shock or to stop her self from screaming, she didn't know. She looked at her friend's dismal face and then to Charlotte who nodded in confirmation again. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like something heavy sitting on her chest, crushing her. She walked out of the room quickly and ran down the hall, and kept running all the way out of the hospital.

In the room, Addison looked at the results, which confirmed her worst fear. She was having a baby. Sam's baby! It was almost perfect! She was having, what seemed to be the perfect man's baby!!! But she didn't want it. She stared at the door that Naomi ran out of, watched as her best friend face crumpled, her friend who was finally over the fact that she was dating Sam, her friend who was happy and who was supporting her. She looked at Sam, her expression horrified. She was in an impossible situation. She got up and started walking towards the door.

Sam looked at his girlfriend. He was ecstatic about the news and couldn't understand why Addison was so upset. It was like she didn't want the baby! The whole reason she came to LA in the first place was to have a baby! Now, that she was having one, she looked like she didn't want it! He was not going to stand by and let her take a decision that was his also to make.

"Addie! Where are you going?" Sam asked stopping her in her tracks.

Addison turned to face Sam. She still had that look of horrified shock on her face. "I need some space to think Sam. I don't know how to react. I just don't know." Addison said, starting to get a little hysterical. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Okay. I'll drop you off at your house and I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Sam asked hopefully, knowing that she probably needed more than a night. Just because he was overjoyed about the baby, didn't necessarily mean she had to be on board immediately. The news still had to set in.

"I need more than that. I'm going to go away for a while. I need time to think through this." Addison said, in a zombie like voice.

"Where will you go? You have to leave your contact details with me. I need to be able to reach you if I have to, but I promise I won't unless it's serious." Sam said, knowing that she had to do this. He hoped that she trusted him enough to get them through this.

Addison nodded. It was reasonable. She was glad he was giving her space, without asking too many questions or putting a time limit on it. She stayed silent in the car and only told him that she was going to Cabo.

*****

It had been 2 months since that fateful day. That day when Addison had left him. She had just disappeared on him. She hadn't gone to Cabo, he had called the hotel after not getting any word from her in two weeks. They said that she had cancelled the bookings and had never shown up. He had no idea where she was, and was worried sick. He still loved her, even though she had essentially left him. He didn't think she would do that. He finished for the day and headed home. He was a robot. He came to work, finished seeing his patients and went home. He didn't socialise with anyone. It had taken Naomi two weeks to get over the fact that her best friend was having her ex husband's baby, but now was angrier at her for doing this to him. How could she have just abandoned Sam like that? What was she thinking? She watched Sam get into his car and drive home. She tried Addie's cell phone once more, and the voice on the other side told her that it was switched off.

******

Sam opened the door to his house and turned on the lights to get the shock of his life. Addison was sitting on the couch, petting Milo. She had left Milo with him when she left.

"Addison?" he looked at the woman who sat across from him. She didn't look up, but continued to pet Milo.

Addison was scared. She had abandoned him, for two months, when she went back to New York and stayed in the Brown Stone. She looked up at him slowly. She saw anger in his eyes, but there was also concern. Concern for her, even after what she did to him. This broke her. She started sobbing.

Sam didn't know how to react. Though his brain screamed at him not to, he went towards the couch and rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder. He was sure she had gotten rid of the baby and he felt tears running down his face as he mourned his baby. They cried together and then Addie pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you, how to be with you, how to get through this." Addison said. She was beyond upset. She didn't know how he would react if he knew, if Naomi knew.

Sam looked at Addison. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through. He knew that there were issues to be resolved, but he also knew that he loved her above everything.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here. We're here, and that is what is important." He stood up, motioning for her to follow, so that he could hug her properly.

Addison gingerly stood up. He looked at her. His visibly pregnant girlfriend.

'They're twins." Addison said, looking at him shyly.

**A/N: hahahaha Bet you didn't see that coming! Today is my bday, so make me very happy by leaving reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothings changed. Which sucks.**

Sam looked at her belly. He stared at that small, but visible bump. He couldn't get over it. She was still pregnant. With twins. They were his babies in there. He was so sure she had gotten rid of it. Of them. He kept looking as her hand covered her belly, as she came nearer to him. He looked up at her only when she snapped her fingers in front of his face, impatient. She had been calling his name.

"You… you're still…" Sam said, aware that he was stammering, staring to her bump.

"Yes. I am! You thought, you thought I'd get rid of it?" Addison asked shocked and slightly horrified.

"Well yes! What did you expect? I get the best news and you just up and leave? I think I'm giving you space, but you run Addison! You ran, ran away from me! I was supposed to assume you were taking a long vacation? Excuse me if I though you had left and ended the life of my baby, babies, while you were away." Sam said, shouting at her.

"Did you see Naomi's face? Did you Sam??? These babies affect us all! I needed time to come to terms with what I was doing and the implications! I needed to mourn my best friend!!! You divorced her, you are done with her. I am not. I was not. She means the world to me. I am having her ex-husband's babies! Forgive me because I needed time to come to terms with the fact that I am an adulterous bitch. I needed to get away from it all!" Addison screamed right back. Her voice cracked over the last sentence and she cried.

"Damn it! I thought I was done with the crying. No. Don't come near me. I'm going to my house." Addison said again through her tears. She wiped her face with her hand, picked up her bag and went out the door. She knew he was angry and he had every right to be. She didn't get how he managed to ignore Naomi though. She didn't get that aspect of him and it scared her. What if he chose to ignore her because she went away? Then she'd truly be alone,

She went up the stairs to her bedroom, pulled out an energy bar and a rice crispy treat from her bag and started munching on it. She also fished her phone out and switched it on and was inundated with beeping noises. She sighed and started to go through all the messages. The phone rang, and it was Naomi. She debated answering it, and then answered, shutting her eyes tight.

"Hello Naomi." She whispered into the phone.

"_Addison. Finally! Where are you? I've been worried sick about you! How are you? And how dare you just up and leave? What the hell gives you the right to just leave?"_ Naomi said, her voice a mix of anger and concern.

"I'm back. I'm at home. Sam knows, before you ask. And I'm still pregnant. I didn't get an abortion." Addison said tiredly.

"_Oh. I'm glad you're back and I cannot say I'm glad about the baby, but I'll deal with it. Addie. Don't leave again. I'm not sure we can take it._" Naomi said.

"I wont. I'll see you tomorrow?" Addison asked hesitantly.

"_Yeah. You definitely will._" Naomi said and hung up.

Addison stared at her phone and because she couldn't deal with any more calls, she switched it off. She was exhausted. She sunk into the bed, put her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

*****

Sam went to Addison's house the next morning with Milo. The door was open so he walked in.

"Addison? Addie? You there?" He called out, tentatively at first and then a little louder.

Addison came into living room. She was wearing a maroon empire waist top, that hid her belly and black trousers. If it wasn't for that little roundness to her, a person wouldn't know that she was pregnant.

"Hi. Before you say anything, I want to apologise for yelling at you last night. You have every right to be angry. What I did… what I did to you is unforgivable." Addison said.

Sam walked up to her and kissed her.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I wasn't seeing it from your point at all. Addie, I love you and I'm thrilled about our babies. I'm here, with you, no matter what ok?" Sam said placing a hand on her bump.

Addison placed her hand on his and looked up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears. She leaned in for a hug and they stayed that way for a minute, before going out and getting in his car to go to the practice.

In the car, Addie fidgeted. She plucked at her seat belt, wriggled and then fingered her hair.

"Hey! There is nothing to be nervous about. You told me that Naomi wasn't too upset. That she was glad you're back. We're in this together okay? Now stop before you pull all your hair out!" Sam said, smiling at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road" Addison mumbled, looking out the window. She knew there was more shouting ahead with Nae and she promised herself to not flare up and let Nae have her say.

They reached the practice in record time. She gout out of the car and went to the elevator with him. She got off on level 4, while Sam went up to the practice. She had told him that this was something that she had to do.

*****

Naomi was at her desk, typing away a long email to Maya's teacher. She was frowning at her computer, when a radiant Addison walked in to the room.

"Addie!" Naomi almost squealed and went to hug her.

Addison was completely taken aback by this but returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. She drew back smiling and stopped when she saw Naomi frowning.

"Addie, you're quite big for 3 months. You shouldn't even have a bump." Naomi said, concerned.

Addison braced herself for an onslaught and said "It's twins."

"Oh my God! How? It's unbelievable!" Naomi said. She was so shocked that you could push her over with a feather.

"I don't know. I don't want to question it. Nae, say it." Addison said, looking into her friend's eyes.

"Say what?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"That I am an adulterous bitch and the worst kind of person ever." Addison said, prompting her.

"Oh Addie. I've said that too many times in the last 2 months. I've hated you, I've missed you, I've hated myself for missing you. Right now, I'm just glad you're back and that you're well." Naomi said. She grinned at Addison, who's eyes were as wide as saucers!

"Wow. Ok. I was so sure you'd yell or push me down the stairs." Addison said, almost to herself.

"Well, I'm not ecstatic about who the father is, but I can say that he will be amazing at this. He is perfect for you, even though it's hard for me to see it," Naomi said. She offered her friend a chocolate.

Addison took one and put it into her mouth. "Oh my God!! This is amazing!!! Where are they from?"

"White got them from Belgium." Naomi said, looking down.

"You're with him?" Addison said surprised as she recollected the conversation they had had.

"I'm not. I'm not with anyone. He is wooing me with amazing chocolate! I'm going to become fat." Naomi said, looking sheepish as she ate another one.

"I will be a house. A mansion. The freaking Buckingham Palace. You do not get to complain about weight." Addison said smiling. "I guess I better go up and stop Sam from having a nervous breakdown. I'll see you later?" Addison asked.

"Oh we have to do an ultra sound at 3. So yeah you'll see me later" Naomi said, with her mouth full.

"Those are heaven." Addison said, on her way out.

**A/N: I didn't write anything on top. I hope you liked it!! Review please. I kept the ultrasound for the next chap. Oh and Kate Walsh tweeted to me this morning so I'm uber happy! Go Kate! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Aha!!! I own Addie's two babies! But nothing else. **

Addison spent the rest of the morning eating expensive chocolate, that she made Sam get, and doing paperwork. She hadn't seen anyone yet, and knew that they had no clue about the babies. She wanted to keep it that way for a little bit at least. She giggled quietly remembering the dance Violet put Pete and Sheldon through. She also sobered up when she remembered psychotic Katie. Crazy lil shit. She was glad she was behind locked doors. There was a knock on Addison's door and Pete walked in with Lucas.

"Hey little guy! I was just thinking about you!" Addison said as she got up and walked to the little boy. She smiled and stretched her hands out for him.

Pete handed Lucas to her and smiled at the two of them. He knew Addison would be a great mom. "So, I hear congratulations are in order! Twins?" Pete said grinning at Addison's shocked face.

"How did you know?" Addison asked, adjusting Lucas on her hip.

"It is hard to keep a secret around here. Plus you're showing a little." Pete said, knowing it would get her back up.

"What? I am not showing!!! I've barely put on any weight. And I'm dressing…. You're mean. You are not a nice man." Addison said sticking her tongue out at Pete.

Lucas gurgled happily and Addison settled herself on the couch. Pete looked at the chocolates and popped one in his mouth.

"You're really gonna show soon at the rate you're going." He told Addison.

"Well, at the rate you're going, you'll give me company fatty! At least I have two excuses." Addison answered back, smirking.

Pete held his hand to his heart in mock pain. "Oh! You wound me!"

Before Addison could say anything, Sam walked in.

"Hello! Don't you look nice!" He said to Addison, who by now had a sleeping Lucas in her arms. Pete bent down to pick his son up. "I'll be downstairs anytime you want to practice your mommy skills on the little dude here." He said and walked away.

"Pete teased me about being fat. Do you think I'm fat?" Addison asked Sam.

"Um.. no! You are perfect and don't you dare think otherwise." Sam sat on the couch next to Addie and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this so much Addie. It didn't feel right. You not being here." San said as he stroked her thigh.

"I know. I was such a fool Sam. I ran. It's what I do. I had no clue how things would turn out." Addison said sighing.

"It's okay baby. You made a mistake, but we can put it behind us right?" Sam asked Addison as he leaned into her to kiss her. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm. She pulled out his shirt and ran her hands on his bare back. She had missed this so much! He unzipped her top from the back and pulled it over her head. Her breasts had gotten bigger and it was extra sensitive. He unhooked her bra and brought his mouth down and she moaned. Just as she was almost there, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh fucking hell! You have to go be kidding me!" Addison said, cursing uncharacteristically. She hurriedly put on her top, leaving the bra off while Sam tucked his shirt in and straightened his tie. She went to get the door, flushed and quite pissed off, which made her cranky.

"Hi!" was all Violet said before she saw Addison's face and Sam inside.

"I interrupted didn't I? I can come back later!" Violet said turning to leave.

"No! Wait. Sam was just leaving." Addison said, smiling a little forcefully at Violet.

"Yeah! I.. uh.. Have a case. I'll see you both later." Sam said while he walked out.

"Sam! You forgot to tuck in the back!" Violet said smirking, while Addie laughed loudly.

Addison and Violet went inside and Violet shut the door.

"What made you come back?" Violet asked, not bothering with small talk.

"Nothing else made sense. I think when everything else kills a little bit of you, you make the hard decision. I was prepared to lose them both." Addison said, looking intently at Violet. "Are you planning on going back Vi?"

"I don't know if I can Addison. When you've messed things up this bad, I don't think there is a back to go back to!" Violet said, looking at Addison. "Are you not wearing a bra?"

"Violet! And no I'm not, cause I'm pretty sure you're sitting on it!" Addison said turning red.

Violet handed her the bra and Addison put it on, after turning away from Violet. "So, you can always go back. There will always be a back, maybe a different back, but it is there. And you are not horrible. I've been where horrible is, and you are not horrible." Addison said emphatically.

"Even after what I did with your dad?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"That was bad, but not horrible. Sleeping with your husband's best friend and then your best friend's ex-husband is horrible. But here I am. Standing, getting fat." Addison said pointing at herself.

"Thanks Addison. Can I give you a hug?" Violet asked, arms stretched out.

"Uh.. yeah. Sure." Addison said and stepped into them. The two women hugged for a few seconds and stepped away.

"That felt weird" Addison said and Violet nodded.

"Good weird?" Violet asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe." Addison said and reached behind her for her phone as it rang.

"Dr. Montgomery" She said, not recognising the number. Violet waved bye and went out of the room while Addison continued her conversation.

"Uh huh…. Uh huh… Okay. I'll be right there." She said and hung up. She gathered her things and called Naomi.

"Nae! There is a woman with an ectopic pregnancy. I need to operate as she has one baby inside the uterus and one on the outside. Want to scrub in with me?" Addison asked as she walked into the elevator.

*****

The surgery had been difficult, but she was able to save the baby that was inside the uterus.

"This is not the speciality to be in when you're pregnant." Addison commented as they walked outside, to grab a bite to eat.

"Addison, there is nothing wrong with your babies okay? Relax. Now. Do you want salami?" Naomi asked her friend.

"Um, just tomato is good thanks. I can't eat meat for some weird reason." Addison said.

"Well Maya will be happy. She's vegetarian now. To save the eco system or something like that." Naomi said as she paid for the sandwiches.

"Haha! My reason is because I can't keep the meat down!" Addison said smiling.

"We better get back. We still have that ultrasound to do!" Naomi said, getting excited!

"Oh boy! Yeah let's go. I hope its girls. I'll love the boy also, but I hope its girls." Addison said.

*****

"Where is Sam? Does he not want to be here?" Addison asked, lying on the table with cold gel on her stomach. Naomi shrugged her shoulders and was about to ask if Addie wanted her to page Sam again when he walked in.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant so be late. I got held up by old Mrs. Kimble." Sam said taking Addison's hand. He wanted to kiss her, but also wanted to keep the PDA to a minimum around Naomi.

Soon, the room was quiet except for heartbeats that sounded like a speeding choo-choo train. It was the most amazing moment of Addison's life!

**A/N: This was a little intro for what may happen. I want Vi and Pete together so that he can keep his slimy hands to himself. This week's PP made me cringe on so many levels!!! Ew. Anyway I need pregnancy suggestions! I have no clue what happens when women get pregnant! Review please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Only the babies are mine, the characters belong to Shondaland.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Toya – Not changing the rating to M. Lol! And thanks Toribird91 and iam-kelly thanks for the suggestions! Nexis44, thanks for the reviews!**

Addison sat out on her porch drinking orange juice and doing the crossword. She and Sam had a fight last night because he wanted her to move in with him and she didn't see why because she lived next door! She was still irritated with him. He was so over protective! It was sweet sometimes, but it also got on her nerves. She was pregnant, not invalid. She felt better as the morning sickness was subsiding and she could keep most things in. It was sea food that she kept regurgitating every time. She was happy that she could eat chicken though. She couldn't believe she was in her 4th month now. Time had flown by.

Sam came over with a beautiful tulip. He wanted to apologise. She was such an independent woman. He should have known that she'd see his insistence of moving in as smothering. He just wanted to be a part of his children's lives right from the beginning, be there when they kicked, made their mom crave weird food and so much more. He stupidly hadn't told her this. He had been all about the dangers. If he could kick his own ass without breaking his leg, he would have done so.

"Hey!" Sam said, offering the tulip.

"Oh Sam! This is beautiful. Thank you!" Addison said, surprised.

"Well, I made a mess of things last night. And I wanted o apologise. Addie, it's just that I feel like I'm missing out. You get to experience this pregnancy a 100% and I want to do that too. Not be pregnant, but be able to feel my baby's kicks, bring their mother pickle at 3am and maybe make love to her in the middle of the afternoon. I want to be there Addison. All the way." Sam said earnestly, resting his hands on her growing bump while squatting on the ground.

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me this? You went on and on about how I would fall or bump myself against a table at night! It just got my back up!" Addison said, placing her hands on his.

"I know. I realised that in the night. I was so… Oh my God!!! What was that?" Sam said standing up, moving his hands all over her belly, looking at her.

"I think you just felt your baby's first kick. Ow! It hurts! Hey buddy, settle down!" Addison said, looking down at their hands.

"Oh my God! There's another one, and another! Gosh my babies are quite active!" Sam said excitedly. He looked at Addison who's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He bent down and kissed her deeply.

"Making love to me early in the morning also works for me, you know?" Addison said, smiling shyly.

Sam just laughed as he carried her upstairs gently.

******

Addison sat behind her table at work gently rubbing her bump. She felt like she should be black and blue with all the kicking that had been going on. It was also itchy which she didn't like. She was sweating, even though it was cold in the room. She didn't care much for this part of the pregnancy. She certainly wasn't glowing with a mother's happiness, she was quite irritated actually.

Naomi came into her best friend's room to find her groaning and grumbling. Typical Addison.

"Hey sweety. How you doing?" Naomi asked.

"What do you think?" Addison said crankily. "I need surgeries!!! Awesome surgeries, to keep my mind off this itching belly and bruises and sex!"

Naomi laughed. "I don't have surgeries, but I do have a new restaurant we can try! It's Indian!" She said knowing it would cheer the red-head up.

"Chaat, with lots of green chutney? And masala dosas?" Addison asked hopefully.

"Will be the first things we order!" Naomi said, linking her arm with her friend's. They walked out, and Addison screamed "Indian food" as an answer to Sam's questioning glance. They had sorted things out. Sam had moved in with Addison temporarily. He had moved, because she had too many shoes, that she insisted on stuffing her chubby feet into. She was used to pain on her feet. Had a high tolerance for it.

They went to the restaurant and after finishing a round of poories, Addison leaned back satiated. Naomi looked at her in amazement. "You really are eating for three huh?" She said smiling at a relaxed Addison.

"Yeah. I'm also packing on the pounds! I joined an aerobics class yesterday for pregnant women. It was not fun to see how out of shape I was." Addison said with a laugh. She growing used to her body expanding in size. It was hard to watch herself balloon up after taking so many measures to stay in shape before the pregnancy. She was glad about the aerobics class. Now that she was full, she wanted to see Sam. As she thought about it, she wanted to see Sam more and more.

"I'm done here Nae. Shall we pay the bill and skedaddle?" Addison asked Naomi, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah sure." Naomi said smirking. She knew why Addison suddenly wanted to get out of there.

*****

Addison walked into Sam's office, shut the door and drew the blinds. She positively leapt on him, pushing him on the couch. She quickly undid his tie and the buttons to his shirt. Sam was initially surprised, but quickly caught on. He pulled her top over her head and unhooked her bra. He looked at his hands covering her and kissed her deeply.

Addison moaned and put her hand on Sam, feeling. She groaned and all but screamed "Now Sam! I can't wait!" Sam had no intention of making her wait. She undid the zipper on his trousers and pushed it down. Something fell out, but she couldn't care less. She only paused when she felt Sam stiffen up.

"What is it baby? Did I hurt you? Are you worried you're going to hurt the babies? We can you know?" Addison said, and when he didn't look at her, she followed his gaze to the floor where that tiny box lay.

"Sam?"

**A/N: Bahahaha! I thought it was time! It's a short chapter, but I wanted this development so… Review please! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters that are seen on TV. I own the twins.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the patient wait. I was really busy cause a fellow Walshie from Germany came to visit and I had zero time to write! Hope you had a good Easter (For those who celebrate it) and for those who don't, like me, hope you had a good weekend! Thanks for reviewing!**

"Sam?" Addison asked again, staring at the tiny velvet box. She wasn't ready for this. They had just moved in for crying out loud!

Sam bent down, leaned across and picked up the box. He turned it over and over in his hand, not looking at Addison. They both sat in silence, watching the fingers fiddle with the box. Sam didn't know what to say. He had bought the ring after Addison left, fully intending to ask her to marry him the minute she was back, but she had left and he had hung onto the ring. He didn't know when to ask her but he was sure he wanted to.

Addison reached out and stilled Sam's fiddling fingers. He finally looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He had his answer. He definitely wasn't going to ask her soon.

"Any chance we can forget this happened?" Sam asked, half joking.

"Uh.. I don't.. I'm not ready Sam." Addison said, so scared that he would end what they had. She was a hundred percent sure that she wanted him, and wanted this beautiful family with him. It was just too much for her, the permanence of marriage, she wasn't sure that she and Naomi were ready for this step. They still had Maya to think about. This decision wasn't just about them. He had to understand that.

"I know.. Which is why I was waiting to ask. But this is out in the open Addison. I'm ready. And I'll wait. You'll be ready too. If not today, maybe tomorrow, next month, in ten years. I'll wait." Sam said, looking into her blue-green eyes. He got up, went to his desk and put the box into his desk drawer and shut it with an audible thump.

Addison breathed deeply. This was such a high ledge she was standing on and she couldn't help but feel that she was losing balance. On one hand, she wanted the picture perfect future she sometimes saw with Sam, but at the same time, she was scared she would wake up to a nightmare. She reached behind her to hook her bra back on and Sam went behind her and helped her get dressed. He too dressed in silence. He was hurt because she didn't say anything when he told her the depth of his feelings for her. She just breathed. Maybe it was too much for her. Well, he was sick of her dictating the snail's pace that they were moving on. Sick of walking on egg shells around her. She had run once, she may run again, but he was tired of holding the leash. He needed for her to be as involved in this as he was or this was never going to work.

"Addison." Sam called out at her retreating figure.

"Yeah?" Addison asked apprehensive. Sam didn't look too happy.

"I told you.. I told you what you mean to me. I told you how much I want this, how much all this is. And you breathe? That is your response? Addison, I need to know if you want it as much as I do, because if you don't, I'm out. I don't want to look like a fucking fool again. I'm so tired of you being scared all the time. I wonder what Naomi will think, what will Maya do, what about Pete and Violet and Charlotte and Cooper.. What about you Addison? What about me? You put everyone before me and you give me nothing to go on. You let me move in. I know that is a big deal to you, but I need more. I cannot be your puppet, your dog that waits for you every time and jumps when you want it to. I need more." Sam said, in the end, just begging for some sign from her.

"You think I don't want this? You think I don't go to sleep every night hoping, seeing our future?" Addison shouted, slamming his office door close. "You do not get to judge me for being scared Sam. Yes I'm scared. Yes I'm skittish. This is too much for me sam! You professing your undying love for me. I cannot do that. No one has ever done that. I need time to collect myself before I jump off the fucking cliff. Who do you think you are? Just because we love each other, you do not get to make judgements. You know where I come from, you know _everything_ about me. I don't see how you can say these things to me. You said you love me enough to wait. Now wait." Addison stormed out the door, crying bitterly and walked out of the office.

She went to the bench behind the office and sat there. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Sobbed for the future she ruined, sobbed for the past she had. She felt so angry with Bizzy, with the Captain, with Derek and most of all, with herself. She was full of self loathing and so wrapped up in her hate, that she didn't see or feel Sam come up and pick her up and put her on his lap. He rocked her and held her till her tears ran out. She clung to him and finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. I just don't know how. I'm trying, but I fall short all the time! I feel so inadequate." Addison said, her voice muffled.

"Baby, this is all I'm asking for. I just need to feel that you acknowledge me and that you let me in. Do you know how hard it is for me to just stand there and watch you and not know? And feel so helpless because I can't help and always watch myself because I don't know what will set you off." Sam said, trying to make her understand where he was coming from.

"I'm never going to run Sam. Ever again. You are it for me. You are the one, but I'm so scared." Addison said, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"Addie. Hey. Look at me." Sam said gently.

Addison looked up at him and saw his love for her in his eyes.

"Addison, I wanted to ask you out in college, but life happened and here we are again. This time, I'm going to ask you to marry me. Don't let twenty years of life happen before you say yes. I love you more than you know. And I'm not saying that we get married tomorrow, but I'd definitely like to see you walk towards me in a white dress." Sam said, taking her hands in his and he squeezed them.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you." Addison exclaimed and hugged him. It was only fitting that the next step be taken in the same place where they decided to take the first step.

"Are you sure? I'll still wait." Sam said seriously.

"Yes I'm sure!!! Now are you going to kiss me?" Addison asked, her whole being filled with joy.

Sam lifted her off her feet and planted a big wet one on her lips.

**A/N: You know the drill. Hit the review link and type away!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Addison and Sam skipped out for the day, heading to Ivy to celebrate. They then headed home, where they changed into comfy pajamas and snuggled on the couch. She leaned into him as he massaged her growing belly gently. She sighed contentedly and was about to fall asleep, as she had done for many nights when the doorbell rang. She got up and gave Sam a puzzled look.

"Anyone you're expecting?" Sam asked, getting off the couch.

"No. It may be Naomi though, but I haven't made any plans with her." Addison said, clearly puzzled.

Addison wrapped a blanket around her and opened the door. "Captain?" Addison said, startled!

The Captain looked at his daughter, all plain and quite unsophisticated in pink pajamas and a woolen shawl around her. He hair was a mess, she had no make-up on and she looked slightly pudgy. Especially around the face. He looked down to see her feet cloaked in white fuzzy slippers. This was not the Addison he was used to seeing.

"Clearly this is the wrong time." The Captain said.

"Uh, come in. I wasn't expecting anyone and definitely not you. You know Sam." Addison stated, stepping back to allow the man who called himself her father inside. Sam went out to get his bags in and Addison shut the door, took a deep breath and turned to face the Captain. Sam sensing that she needed some privacy for this, took the bags and went upstairs to put them in the guest room.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked the Captain, tugging the blanket closer.

"I came to see you. How is your head?" he asked his daughter, while examining a plate of half eaten cookies.

"My head? What was wrong with it?" Addison asked.

"You were in the hospital when Bizzy and Archer visited you Addison. Surely you remember that." The Captain asked.

"Yes. That. My head is fine. It doesn't explain why you're here. If you were so concerned about my health, you would have come with Bizzy and Archer. Or would that have made things uncomfortable for you? Visiting your daughter with your wife and her girlfriend?" Addison asked, her voice rising with every word.

"Tsk. Don't be so crass Addison. Your mother and I never raised you this way. This awful place has changed you." The captain said and walked across to the cabinets in the kitchen to look for something to drink.

"There is no alcohol in this house. Some wine, but that's it." Addison said, knowing what her father was looking for.

The Captain was taken aback for a second. No Montgomery household was without alcohol. This was appalling. He looked at Addison again and this time really saw her. She looked tired, but happy. He noticed the ring on her left hand and looked up to see her looking at him. She smiled and came forward and the blanket slipped, revealing a rounded belly.

"Addison! Are you… Are you pregnant? Are you married?" The Captain asked, looking aghast.

"No I'm not married, but yes. I'm pregnant." Addison announced as Sam came up behind her and put his arm around her.

"We are very happy Mr. Montgomery and the wedding will happen sometime." Sam said calmly.

"When? After the babies are born? No Montgomery is born out of wedlock! Addison, how could you be this careless?" The Captain all but barked at Addison. He was most displeased. He expected to wait outside the door, while Addison worked at the Practice and then share a martini later. He expected her to be immaculately dressed, polished and he expected her to look and be a Montgomery. Not this person who was standing in front of him, leaning on another person for support. He raised her to be independent damn it!

"Well, Dr. Montgomery, you won't have to worry about that. These babies are going to be Bennetts and we're okay with being born out of wedlock as you put it." Sam said, putting him down, but not getting riled up at all, unlike his fiancé.

"Addison. I need to speak to you, without your mouth piece." The Captain stated and stalked outside, expecting his daughter to follow him. He was in for a rude shock, when he saw the retreating figures of Addison and Sam. They were going up the staircase and calling it a night.

**A/N: I wanted some drama because on the show, Addison isn't allowed to be happy for two minutes. The Captain seemed like a good person to mess things up in her life. This is a short chap introducing the Captain's visit. The next one will have more detail.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. As usual.**

**A/N: So I took a lil break from Addisam (I know. I will burn in hell) But I wrote a Parenthood fic and a Criminal Minds fic. I'm back again with Addisam now :D Our relationship is strong.**

The next morning Addison came downstairs to see her father with a martini glass in his hand. It was 7am. She shook her head in disbelief and started the coffee machine, which alerted the Captain to his daughter's presence.

"Good Morning Addison." The Captain said, fighting to stay calm.

"How long have you been at it? Did you even sleep?" Addison asked, not looking at her father, but walking onto the porch. The Captain followed her and stood next to her.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You have your Sam and your babies and you forget me? Bizzy?" the Captain asked.

"Why? It's not so different from before. Oh yes. Wait. This time, it's me who has a life and who's doing the ignoring. Welcome to the other side _daddy_. I hope you have a pleasant stay on Island Ignored." Addison said sarcastically and went back inside.

"Addison. All said and done, we're still your family." Said the Captain, following her back in and grabbing her arm.

"Oh so now you're my family? Visiting me on the pretext that you're concerned about my health months after my accident? Gee father. I'm so touched. The fact that you're related to me is the only thing keeping me from throwing your gin filled ass out of my house. Just so you know." Addison said angrily and shook her arm free. She walked up, back to her room. She was determined to not let the Captain ruin her day. She had gotten engaged just yesterday! Didn't she deserve a minute to be happy? To kiss her fiancé and think about the dress? Fret over the flowers? No. Instead, here she was, arguing with her father.

******

"Hey baby! I didn't know you were awake! Good morning!" Sam said sleepily from the bed.

Addison smiled and went back to bed to give her man a kiss and snuggle. He put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat. It calmed her down.

"What's up? Everything okay?" Sam asked, a little concerned. Addison wasn't her up-beat self.

"It's fine. Everything is fine. Are you sure you want to marry into my family?" Addison asked Sam, smiling wryly.

"Of course. Whatever happens, we're in this together. All four of us!" Sam said, giving Addie a squeeze.

Addison breathed deeply. "I love you. You know that right? I love you so much Sam. You make my crazy world perfect." Addison said.

"Are you sure everything is okay? I love you too. More than you'll ever know. Did you go down yet? Is he awake?" Sam asked, raising his head a little so that he could see her.

"Yeah. I went down, yeah he's awake. He was at the Gin again. He must have got some last night. Sam? What am I going to do? How am I supposed to explain my family to my kids?" Addison asked, frowning at the thought.

"You don't have to explain anything. Addie, they aren't your only family. Your family, your real family is everyone at the practice, Derek and as much as I hate to say it, Mark." Sam said, rubbing soothing circles on her swollen belly.

"Yeah. I guess." Addison said, not convinced, but dropping that line of thought. She got out of bed and went to the loo, while Sam got out and made the bed. Clara, the cleaning lady had the day off that day.

*****

"Heyy!!" Violet called out when she saw the couple. "Oh my God!!! Sam! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, grabbing Addie's left hand, looking at the ring.

"Thanks Violet!" Addison said shyly. She had almost forgotten what had happened last evening.

"Congratulations guys!" Cooper called out, coming over to look at the ring. "We have a bachelor's party to plan. Excuse us ladies!" he said, dragging Sam away while Addison watched laughing.

"Have you guys set a date?" Violet asked.

"Um. No actually. We're going to wait till the twins are here before we talk about that. I do want to look fabulous on my wedding day and not like a hippo." Addison said, grinning at Violet.

"Obviously. My bad." Violet said, waving as she disappeared into her office.

******

"Hey! Do you have a minute?" Addison asked, walking into the office.

Naomi looked up at her friend and motioned for Addison to take a seat. "What's up?" she asked.

"The captain is in town. I don't know for how long or why. The first thing he said was "how's your head". I didn't even know how to respond to that!" Addison said, looking at her friend carefully for a reaction.

Naomi leaned back in her chair, and then leaned forward again. "He's here? When did he come?" she asked her friend.

"Last night. Then he bitched about the fact that I didn't have alcohol and that the babies would be born out of wedlock. Oh boo hoo. I'm so sick of him. This morning he accused me of ignoring him!" Addison said, getting worked up.

"Addie calm down. Kick him out. It's bad for you, he's bad for you and Sam and he cannot be a good thing for the twins, with your stress levels so high!" Naomi said looking at her friend, reaching out to rub Addison's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"I know. I just wish I knew what he wanted. I wish he never came." Addison paused and gauging her friend's emotions, she blurted "Sam asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh my God! When? Can I see the ring?" Naomi said, surprising herself and Addison with her enthusiasm. She was truly happy for Addie.

Addison stuck her left hand out awkwardly. "It happened last evening. Just before the Captain showed up. Oh how I loathe him. It's okay to loathe your father right?" Addison asked.

"It's beautiful Addie. You must be so happy! Hell, I'm so happy got you! I'm maid no, matron of honour. And it's okay to hate your father. I'm sure God will understand." Naomi said smiling.

"Yeah thanks. I hope he gets gone soon." Addison said and walked out after hugging Nae.

******

Addison went home at lunch, prepared to have a talk with her father. She was all geared up and was in for a shock when she found that he was gone. There was no trace of him. His stuff, the gin, all of it was gone. She sat on the couch, not knowing what to feel. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Bizzy? Hi, it's me Addison. I have news for you."

**A/N: So I thought I'd leave it like they did on PP. This was supposed to be a long angsty chapter, but I'm soooooooo sick of saddison! I'm chucking the angst and writing happy Addison. The story is coming to an end though. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with this story! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**A/N: Holy wow. It's been a while hasn't it? Okay. Let's get down to business!**

"Addison? Is everything alright?" Bizzy asked her daughter. She was in the middle of her lunch with the DAR ladies and hated to be disturbed.

"Yes everything is alright. It's actually more than alright." Addison said, smiling at what she was about to tell her mother.

"Why are you calling Addison? I'm a little busy right now." Bizzy said, glancing up and smiling an apology to the other ladies present.

Addison sighed. "I'm pregnant. With twins. I'm also engaged to Sam, Sam Bennet. You know him." Addison said. Short sentences were what was key in conversations with Bizzy. It didn't get her riled up as much.

"Excuse me ladies. Addison, did I hear correctly? You are going to have my grandchildren out of wedlock?" Bizzy said, frostily.

"I knew you wouldn't be even remotely happy for me mother. Consider yourself informed. The only reason I called to let you know was because the Captain was just here. I don't know where he is but all I can say is that the two of you certainly deserve each other. I hope you have a happy life because I sure as hell won't be allowing your poisonous presence anywhere near my children. Good day mother." Addison said and hung up. She felt tears sting her eyes and bile rise in her throat. She had effectively cut herself off from her parents. She ran to the loo, clutching her belly and threw up.

She had always threatened to do this, but now that it was done, she felt sick to her stomach. All said and done, they were still her parents. She was sure of one thing though, she wasn't going to allow her children near their judgy presence. It ended with her. She was going to be the last of the damaged Montgomery clan. She rinsed her mouth and went downstairs. Her cell phone was ringing. She didn't really want to talk to anyone, but she looked at the display anyway. It was a number she didn't recognise, but the area code was New York. Frowning, she picked up.

"Dr. Montgomery." She said, using her usual greeting.

"_Addison?_" A voice said. It was a girl's voice, slightly raspy. She sounded familiar, but Addison couldn't place her.

"Yes?" Addison said, a question in her voice.

"_It's Amelia. Amelia Shepherd._" The voice said.

"Oh my God! Amy? How are you? Wow! It's been years. What are you up to?" Addison said, happy to hear her voice. She was Derek's youngest sister and an absolute doll. Addison missed her the most after the divorce. She sat down on the couch, still feeling a little sick.

"_I'm good. How are you? Yeah it's been years._" Amelia said, laughing lightly at Addison's excitement.

"I'm doing great. What are you up to?" Addison repeated her question.

"_Well, the reason I called is that I will be coming to LA soon. I have a consult with a Dr. Turner. Something is wrong with her patient and I'm coming to check it out so to speak."_ Amelia said.

"Violet? You're a psychiatrist?" Addison asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"_Not exactly. I'm a neurologist and a resident neurosurgeon. Yes. Dr. Violet turner is her name. I know you work in the same practice. I thought I'd call you and give you a heads up, in case you want to hide from me or something._" Amelia said.

"Hide from you? Why would I do that? When will you be here?" Addison said, puzzled at Amelia's choice of words.

"_Well, since I haven't heard from you since the divorce, I was wondering if you even wanted to talk to me. I'll be there at 10:30 tomorrow morning."_Amelia said, a little tartly.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose all contact, but the divorce was really rough on me. It was one of the most painful things I had to go through. I should have called later though. I know." Addison said, contrite.

"_It's Amelia now. No one will respect me if you say Amy. And okay. I accept your apology, because I am such an awesome person. I'll see you tomorrow then?"_ Amelia said, a smile heard in her voice.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow _Amy_. Definitely. You will be surprised though." Addison said, rubbing her hand on her pregnant belly.

"_Now I'm intrigued Dr. Montgomery. I'll see you soon. Bye!" _Amelia said and hung up after Addison said bye.

Addison breathed in heavily, not knowing how to take the new development. Things were happening too fast in her life for sure. She hadn't even celebrated her engagement with Sam. Speaking of Sam, she called him to see if her could take a break with her for lunch. When he said that he would be there in twenty minutes, Addison packed a little picnic basket and took it upstairs. She decorated her room with candles, stripped and lay naked on the bed. She proceeded to cover herself with fruit and then decided it was a really hideous idea. She imagined what she looked like and literally puked in her mouth. Just as she was getting up to go wash herself, she heard the door open.

"Addie?" Sam called out, not finding her downstairs.

"Up here. In the room." Addison called out, cringing. It was too late now and she hoped some really good sex would salvage the situation. Maybe she could get Sam to shower with her. Lord knew that the man liked showers.

Sam walked into the room to see a naked Addison with strawberries and… he lost train of thought. He grinned at her and stripped. He clambered on top of the bed, careful not to disturb her.

"I'm sorry. I was going to get this off. I know I look sickening, and if you can wait for two minutes, I'll quickly shower." Addison said, talking fast.

"Don't ever say that. You look good enough to eat. And I'm going to prove it to you." He kissed her deeply and pulled back immediately. "Um, baby?" He said, unsure of how he wanted to say this.

"Yeah?" Addison said, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You want to eat some chocolate and strawberry first?" Sam asked.

"Okay!" She said, biting her lower lip and she got up. She reached down and he jumped back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, handing a chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Oh God!" Addison said, taking the fruit from him.

Sam laughed out loud when he realised what he said and what she had thought. He kissed her forehead and smiled as she finished eating the fruit. He kissed her deeply again. "Much better" he said.

"What?" Addison asked, puzzled.

"Um, I think you were sick before and you may have forgotten to rinse?" Sam said, tentatively.

"Oh! No no. I almost got sick. Oh EW Sam. I'm so sorry." Addison said, blushing all over her body.

"It's fine baby. Now maybe I should eat some strawberry don't you think? The kind you like." Sam said and dipped his head lower while Addison screamed with pleasure.

About a couple of hours later, Addison and Sam sat on the couch. They both had showered and Addison was telling him about the Captain, Bizzy and Amelia. Sam had held her when she cried for the last time over her parents and he was shocked about Amelia.

"Little Amy Shepherd is coming here tomorrow?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"She's not so little anymore babe. I'm quite excited though. I love her so much! And I've missed her." Addison said, lacing her fingers in his.

"I still can't believe it. I'm looking forward to it also. We better get back to the practice though. They're only going to cut you slack! I still have patients to see!" Sam said, jokingly.

Addison sighed and got up. She headed towards the door and picked up her bag and car keys. "Coming?" She asked Sam, who was still on the couch.

He got up and went to her and they took his car back to work, leaving hers behind. Tomorrow would be an eventful, interesting day to say the least.

**A/N – Well, I'm planning for a beeeeeeeg chapter next. Hope you guys liked this one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while, a LONG while. I have no real excuse, except that I didn't feel like writing. Which sucks. Anyway I hope you like this one!**

Sam woke up to hear some whimpering and some grunting coming from the other end of the room. He was quite confused because he didn't know what animal would make that noise. Maybe it was a pig. Wait. How would a pig get inside the house? Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his fiancé grunting, muttering and whimpering in frustration. She was facing her closet and moving hangers left and right and getting angrier by the minute. Sam decided to interrupt.

"Addie? Everything okay?" He asked, his voice cracking with sleep.

"No Sam. Everything is not okay. I fit into nothing except hideous maternity wear! It's so ugly! I want to wear my nice Donna Karen dress with my black Choo pumps or even the Armani skirt suit would be great. No I don't fit into that. I fit into something that makes me look like bright pink cotton candy! It had frills Sam. FRILLS!" Addison screamed and threw the offending garment on Sam's face.

"Addie. You're over reacting. It's fine. You look cute in this." Sam said, getting up and walking towards her.

"What do you know! You have no fashion sense, it's not your ex-husband's sister who's visiting, and you are not as big as a house! What do you know? Go make me pancakes please. I'll figure this out." Addison said, snatching the pink maxi dress from him. She shoved him out of the door and broke down crying.

Sam decided to leave her alone. She needed to get it out. She had gone through a lot and she wasn't used to things not going her way. Her body changing rapidly was something she wasn't excited about. He made his way downstairs and let out a little squeak when she saw a person sitting on the couch.

"I'd like some pancakes too please. And seeing Addie in a frilly pink whatever would make my day." Said the person sitting on his couch. She had long brown hair, a smiling face, striking blue eyes and she was wearing an Armani skirt suit, a lot like the one Addison had shoved in his face earlier.

"How did you even get in?" Sam asked and motioned for her to come closer for a hug.

"Look who's shacking up with my ex-sister-in-law! She said I would be surprised, but this is nice! And why is Addie cribbing about how she won't fit into things?" Amelia Shepherd said, giving Sam a tight hug.

"You always had attitude Amy. And about Addie, you'll see. How did you get in?" Sam said, looking around her for signs of a break-in.

"The usual way. Your porch door was open genius! Now make Addie and me some pancakes!" Amelia said, pushing Sam into the kitchen and propping herself onto the counter.

"What pushy women I know!" Sam exclaimed and set to work. He made the batter and just as he was about to make the pancakes, he heard Addison calling his name. He went out to see his fiancé looking stunning in a blue empire-waisted top that came till half way down her thighs, black leggings and black flats.

"Well?" Addison asked, turning around so that Sam could see the whole outfit.

"You look amazing! Uh, there's a little surprise for us this morning." Sam said.

"Let me guess. My mother is here." Addison said, sounding low. She took a deep breath to brace herself.

"Nope. But someone you like. Definitely." Sam said, grinning.

Addison caught on and started grinning. Her grin grew wider as she called out "Amy Shepherd. Get your tiny behind out here."

Amelia walked out and squealed when she saw Addison. A well rounded, obviously pregnant Addison. "Oh my God! How? When? This is amazing! Addie! Congratulations!" Amelia squealed and ran forward to hug Addison. She was closer to the red-head than she had ever been to any of her sisters. "I'm going to be an auntie!" She cried out, hugging Addie again.

Addison laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Amelia was the first person who reacted to the news with undiluted joy. Even she had reacted to the news horribly.

"Addie! Don't cry! It's weird!" Amelia said, laughing.

"Sorry. Damn hormones!" Addison said, sniffing. Sam leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, before heading back to the kitchen to make breakfast, while the two women caught up.

He came back after about 15 minutes and put the plates of pancakes before them and fetched the maple syrup. Amelia got up and hugged him "Congratulations daddy!" She said, smiling at him. Sam gave her his trademark smile. "I can't get luckier" he said and went to get his own breakfast.

"Wow, you guys seemed to be quite settled in." Amelia commented when Sam brought out his pancakes.

"See how well I've got him trained. This is very important in a relationship Amy. Training." Addie said, joking.

"She just thinks that. It's really I who've got her trained." Sam said, looking at Amelia.

"Which is why I was the one who made pancakes this morning right?" Addison questioned and took a bite of the afore mentioned pancakes.

"Just eat" Sam said, gesturing with his fork, while Amelia watched the bickering couple with a smug smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Addison asked Amelia.

"Nothing. You just look so happy." Amelia said. "It's nice to see that."

"Aaw thanks."Addison said, reaching out to squeeze Amelia's hand in a gesture of affection.

Sam got up, shoving the last of his breakfast in his mouth. "I have to go. Patients and I'm already late. Will you guys come together?" he asked, wiping his mouth and drinking some water.

"Yeah." Addison said, looking at Amelia for confirmation, who nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you both later then. Bye." Sam said, leaning in and kissing Addison lightly. He put his hand on her belly and smiled at the movement. He then disappeared and the ladies heard his car start a minute later.

"He's really late. Usually he likes to dawdle." Addison said, grinning. "I have to be in at 11:30. The practice is about half an hour away from here. It's only 9:30. What do you want to do?" Addison asked Amelia.

"Well, if you're up for it, want to show me the sights?" Amelia asked, clearing the plates, while Addison brought everything else in.

"Sure! Where are you staying though?" Addison asked.

"Um, I thought I'd stay here, but I don't want to be a thorn in your relationship. So I guess we can find me a good hotel?" Amelia asked, seriously.

"Well, you could stay in a hotel, or you can stay next door at Sam's place. We don't know what to do with it yet, so it's empty." Addison suggested.

"Oh I like that idea. When can I move? I'm here for about a week I think." Amelia said.

"Where's your stuff? If it's here, then we can just leave it for now and Sam can carry it for us later! When do you have to meet Violet?" Addison asked, grabbing her keys and coat and heading out with Amelia following closely behind.

Later, they two women entered the Practice slightly out of breath. They went to Addison's office and collapsed on the couch. Amelia got up and made her way to Addison's desk. She hopped on it and looked at the tired red-head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wear you out." Amelia said, feeling a little guilty.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just need to sit for a couple of minutes and I'm good to go. You still have 5 minutes before you have to meet Violet. Do you want me to show you around the practice?" Addison asked, checking her cell phone for the time and to see if she had missed anything.

"Actually I wanted Violet to show me around. Like a bonding thing." Amelia said, looking up to see if it was okay with Addison.

"Oh yeah sure. Her office is just down the hallway, third door to your left. I have a patient!" Addison said, sticking her hand out and motioning for Amelia to help her up. "God! I'm a giant cow! Yeesh."

The two women went out and made their way to their appointments in opposite directions.

**A/N: Not much drama, but a move in the story line.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated for a while. I have a very good excuse for that. I was meeting Kate Walsh. Yeah. You read that right! Anyway, here is the update…**

Addison finished with her patients and came back to her office. She opened her email inbox and started to email Derek, to tell him that she met Amelia, but thought better of it, remembering the not so lovey-dovey history between the siblings. She shut the window and just turned her chair to the window to look out of it. Soon, she was fast asleep, her hand resting gently on her belly. She slept through Sam coming in and checking on her and Amelia coming in soon after.

She woke up a good two hours later with a crick in her neck. She sat up straight and turned the chair around, to face the office. Amelia looked up from where she was squatting on the floor.

"About time! I shooed Sam away thrice when he came to wake you!" She said, squinting against the light as she looked up.

"How long was I asleep? And yeah, sure it's fine to make yourself comfortable on my office floor." Addison said, sarcastically.

"See, I knew you'd be okay with it. Thanks Addie! Oh and you were out for two hours!" Amelia said, making herself more comfortable, by pulling a cushion off the couch and propping her elbow on it. "So much better!" She sighed.

"Okay then. I'm going to find Sam." Addison said and got off the chair.

"If you wait for five more minutes, Sam will come find you." Amelia said, nodding sagely.

"I need the walk. I think my back is ready to give out on me. There's some candy in my desk drawer. Help yourself, since you're making yourself so comfortable!" Addison said.

"Thanks Addie!" Amelia said and got up to get the candy. Addison shook her head and left to go see if Sam was in his office.

"Addison!" Violet called out.

"Hi Violet. What's up?" Addison said.

"Just wanted to say hello." Violet said, clearly hedging.

"She's in my office. She's got herself spread out all over the floor and is doing god knows what." Addison said, giving Violet her trademark smile.

"Thanks!" Violet called out, as Addison walked towards Sam's office. She went in and found him talking very seriously to Naomi.

"Hey! Am I interrupting? I'll come back later." Addison said. She was still trying to balance out the tricky triangle. Naomi was her best friend, her fiancé's ex-wife and the mother of his child.

"No, no. Stay. We're done here. Maya got into some trouble at school, so we were discussing the best way to tackle this." Naomi explained.

"Oh. I hope it isn't too bad." Addison said, looking at the two parents.

"Thankfully no. She's been skipping a few classes and I got a call telling me about this." Naomi replied. "How are the twins?"

"Kicky. But they did let me grab a couple of hours of sleep!" Addison said, patting her tummy.

"And her guard dog Amelia threw me out every time I came to check on you, saying I'd wake you up!" Sam said, a little indignant.

"Oh yeah! Amy is here! I haven't met her yet!" Naomi exclaimed. The three of them were quite fond of Amelia and Naomi was looking forward to meeting her.

"Do you have time? Maybe we can go grab some food cause I'm starving. A girls thing" Addison said, before Sam could interrupt.

"Sounds good. Let me just tell Phife and we'll go." Naomi said, dialing.

"Tell Phife huh? Definitely girls only!" Addison said, laughing at Naomi's retreating figure as she walked out to talk to him. Addison turned around and looked at Sam who had a mock sad face on. She grinned and kissed him, slow and long. She hummed when they broke apart ad said, "I'll make this up to you tonight."

"With Amelia in the next room? I don't think so!" Sam said, still pouting.

"With Amelia in the next house?" Addison asked, pecking him on the lips again.

"There's an idea. Alright, you may go, but I will be in a demanding mood tonight." Sam warned.

"I'm after all your well trained slave!" Addison said, kissed him quickly again and headed out with Naomi to grab Amelia.

Later that night, Sam lay back exhausted. Who knew his very pregnant fiancé would tire him out so soon! It was supposed to be the other way round.

"Ready for the next round?" Addison asked, kissing his chest.

"You're kidding right?" Sam said, turning to look at her.

Addison grinned and pulled the covers up and snuggled into him. She looked at him and felt a sudden burst of love. She loved him so much, sometimes it literally took her breath away.

"I love you." Addison said, choking up with emotion.

"Marry me!" Sam said, tears in his eyes also. He was overwhelmed with the amount of love he saw in her eyes.

Addison laughed. "I am baby." She said, linking her hand in his.

"No. I mean now. First thing tomorrow. Let's get married. I have this insatiable urge to call you my wife. We'll do the whole wedding after the children are born, but marry me. We'll go to court and get it official. Please baby! I know this is sudden, but I can't suppress it any longer. I really want you to be my wife." Sam said, sitting up and holding both her hands in his, pleading.

"Okay! Let's get married tomorrow!" Addison said, with the biggest smile on her face, now crying openly. She sat up with some difficulty and hugged Sam and gave him a kiss so full of love.

"Oh my God! I'm getting married tomorrow!" She looked at Sam, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well, actually, later today!" Sam said, picking up the clock to show her that it was a little past 1am.

"Aaaah! I'll never be able to sleep now! Sam! We're getting married! Married! In a few hours! Oh my God! I'm so excited!" Addison said, in undiluted happiness.

"I'm excited too baby! I can't believe I'm finally going to be able to call you mine! You're mine!" Sam said, lying back next to Addison and pulling her close.

The next morning, the very happy couple made it to work together, barely in time for their appointments. They rushed off to deal with their respective patients, Sam at St. Ambrose.

Amelia who was also at the hospital questioned Sam about their night.

"You guys must have really done the Limbo, but you seem strangely exhilarated and not happy tired. What gives?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip and standing in front of Sam.

"All I'm going to say is that last night and this morning were indescribably amazing." Sam said, and walked off into surgery.

Amelia jumped up and down in happiness. She was so happy for the couple. She finished her work and went back to the Practice to grill Addison. Sam had already texted Addison and warned her about Amelia, so Addison dodged the questions, pretty much saying the same thing that Sam said.

After Sam finished his surgery, he came back to the practice and the couple gathered everyone into the conference room.

"Well, obviously we have something to say. We got married this morning." Addison said, tearing up again.

"WHAT?" Amelia shrieked and ran forward, throwing herself at Sam while Naomi hugged Addison, also crying.

"When? How? So no big wedding with white dress?" Naomi asked, taking both of her best friend's hands in hers.

"No, no. There will be a big frilly wedding after the twins are born. We just couldn't wait to be official, so we just went ahead and got married!" Addison said, looking at her husband, who smiled, a wealth of adoration in his eyes.

Amelia came forward and hugged Addison gently. "I'm super mad that you didn't call me, when I'm next door, but I'm so freaking happy for you guys. Congratulations Addie!"

Addison laughed and then kissed Sam as everyone applauded. The rest of the gang congratulated them and went back to work, leaving the very happy newlyweds in the room to just soak in the atmosphere.

"I love you, wife."

'I love you more husband, and wives are always right." Addison said and kissed him deeply.

**A/N – Don't feel cheated. There is a big wedding coming. First the babies though! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for sticking with this story you guys! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I'm baaack! Lol! Hope you guys are having a better month than I am. I spent Sunday afternoon stuck in the lift with my dog. She's claustrophobic. I'm not.**

Addison sat in her bed restlessly going through magazines. She was bored! Naomi had put her on bed rest after she started labor prematurely. She didn't like it at all. She was going to think twice before putting someone else on bed rest from now. She was 32 weeks along and Naomi wanted to keep the babies in there for as long as possible. She put the magazine beside her and huffed. She was running out of things to do. She had a laptop she was using. There were only that many turkeys on skateboards she could see on YouTube. She had caught up on her TV – Parenthood, White Collar, Bones and Criminal Minds. Now she was taking a shot at fan fiction. She was really losing it.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Naomi. She was a welcome visit, even if it was official. Naomi walked in and lay out the equipment she got to check her friend.

"Hey!" Addison said, a little sullenly.

"I know, just a couple of weeks. You can do it! You've had women on bed rest for the entire length of the pregnancy Addie!" Naomi said, as she prepped to check down there.

"I will never do that again!" Addison swore and winced as the check up began.

"Well, everything seems okay. But it's gonna happen soon Addie. I don't think you're gonna last two weeks. You ready for this?" Naomi asked her friend, removing the gloves and putting it in the trash and making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Ready to get these two out? Sure! My tummy won't look abused anymore. Ready to be a mom? Sometimes, I think I can do it, other times, Sam has to calm me down before I get into a full blown panic attack!" Addison said, looking at her belly, where her miracles were.

"How does he get you to focus? And not lose it?" Naomi asked, a little curious about their dynamic.

"He gets me to think about the wedding. I think about my gown, the guests, the dancing, the food, and you know. There's just _so_ much!"" Addison explained. She leaned over and picked up a bridal magazine. It was slightly worn. She opened it to a page where a model was wearing a white strapless gown and a top hat. "This is what I wanted to wear when I married Derek. My mother had a hissy fit and I ended up wearing Chanel. This time round, I'm the mother. I want the top hat!" She told Naomi, smiling.

Naomi took the magazine and looked at the picture for a full minute.

"What?" Addison asked, getting a little concerned.

"I think you should get a ribbon around the hat to match the flowers." Naomi said, handing the magazine back to Addison. She looked at her best friend and grinned. The top hat just screamed Addison.

"You are completely right!" Addison said, picturing the white hat with a purple ribbon. She was going to be carrying purple orchids.

Naomi got up and hugged her friend gently. "I have to go. I have other patients. I'm sorry! Sam will be back soon though, so hang in there okay?" She said and left after Addison nodded.

Sam came home to find his wife, it still gave him a thrill to say that, on the bed, sleeping. He walked slowly and proceeded to undress and wear something more comfortable. Once that was done, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, picked up the magazines from the foot of the bed, that she had flung in a fit of frustrated anger when she was alone, and neatly stacked them on the side table. He made his way downstairs to get dinner started. Amelia was coming over, so he decided to make some pasta in basil sauce. Both the ladies loved it. He put a bottle of wine in the fridge to chill and stirred the pasta.

As the pasta boiled, he heard noise from upstairs. It looked like his wife was awake. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, to get to her. It was crazy, but he missed her terribly. Work was not easy when he was at the practice and she was at home.

"Hey baby!" Sam said, smiling. His smile quickly became a frown when he saw Addison's panicked expression and then her face contorted in pain. It could mean only one thing. He immediately called Naomi, barking "Babies are coming" and then called charlotte telling her the same thing. He went over and pushed Addison's hair off her face.

"We have to go. To the hospital. Now." Addison said, gasping between sentences.

"I know baby. The ambulance is on its way. Do you think you can walk downstairs?" Sam said, forgetting everything he knew about childbirth.

"NO! I can't Sam. My water's broken, I'm early! The babies. They will be fine. Is Nae coming?" Addison asked, panting with the effort. She snapped at Sam. But she didn't care!

There were sirens and footsteps leading up.

"There she is. Be very gentle with her." Naomi said. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and took her downstairs. They loaded her into the ambulance and went to St. Ambrose. Naomi rode with Sam in the ambulance and Charlotte met them out front. They raced Addison into a delivery room. Sam waited outside while they checked on her.

Naomi came out and gave Sam an update. "The baby's head is crowning. I think she can have a natural birth, but Charlotte is prepping an OR incase anything happens, not that it's going to!" Naomi said, looking at the pure panic that was on Sam's face.

"You wanna see her?" Naomi asked, tugging on Sam's hand. He went to see Addison much calmer.

"Hey baby." He said, hating himself for putting her through this and feeling helpless because he couldn't go through this for her.

"Hi." Addison said. She was a little calmer and had refused drugs. Naomi did an ultrasound and looked at her friend.

"We're going to have to cut. One of the twins is a breach. It's safer if we operate." She said, looking at Addison for confirmation and approval. She got it. Sam kissed his wife and went to wait out in the waiting room with Pete and Cooper who had come. Violet was holding Lucas and she stood in a corner. She was still scared about everything and preferred to stay out of the way.

The doors banged open and Amelia walked in. "Sam! Where's Addie?' She asked, walking briskly towards him.

"She's gone for surgery. One of the twins was a breach and both name and she agreed that it would be safer to operate." Sam explained, giving her a hug. She nodded, stepped back and jumped up and down.

"Sam! They're coming! You're gonna be a dad, again, but still! Oh my God! I'm so excited!" She squealed, spreading the excitement. Cooper thumped him on the back, while Pete gave him a warm hug. Even violet smiled at him genuinely, but she didn't come away from her corner. She just smelt Lucas's hair. It was a comforting smell for her.

About an hour later, Naomi came out. The entire group jumped up as she came forward towards Sam.

"You have two beautiful, healthy girls!" She said and hugged him. Sam stared at her in shock as Amelia squealed again, jumping up and down. She hugged Naomi and Sam.

Sam looked at Naomi eagerly and asked "Can I see them?"

"Of course! Both Addie and the girls are in her room now. I think first Sam should go and then the rest of you?" Naomi said, looking directly at Amelia, who made to march right after Sam. She made a face at Naomi and went back. She was really excited. What Naomi didn't understand was that Addison meant the world to Amelia. She had always stepped in, defended her. Addison was the one person who truly believed in her.

Addison lay back in the bed with one baby in her hand and charlotte holding the other. She looked up and smiled when she saw Naomi and Sam. Sam rushed forward and took his daughter from Charlotte.

"We each get to name one." Addison said, cocking her head and smiling.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked his wife, not taking his eyes off his daughter. She was beautiful. She had mocha skin, but Addison's stubborn chin. It was love at first sight.

"Of course I have! Come here, meet Ahalya." She said. Sam looked up and asked her what it meant. "She is the wife of the Hindu saint Gautama. She was perfect, ideal. Above comparison." Addison said, smiling at her daughter, who according to her was the reincarnation of Ahalya. Perfection.

"What's her name?" Naomi asked, indicating to the baby Sam was holding. He smiled at his daughter and said "Aria"

"Ahalya and Aria Bennet. I love it!" Addison said, kissing her husband.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! My next review will be my 100****th****, so please review and be kind! Love you!**


End file.
